Could You Just Hold Me?
by lady emebalia
Summary: The Winchesters have shielded Nick from the supernatural as best as they could but that doesn't keep the supernatural away from him. Fourth in the NickTheHooker'verse. WARNINGS inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **First of all, special thanks to lilykep who kept me sane during November.

This is the fourth part of the NickTheHooker'verse. I don't think it's necessary to read the first parts but it can't hurt either.

******Warnings:** non-con, dub-con, explicit sexual content, mind control, incest, (sexual) violence, gore, homophobia, language (including homophobic slurs), OC death (not Nick)

* * *

**Could You Just Hold Me?**

Nick leaned at the wall and tried to look as unexcited as possible. Okay, he was excited every time he met Sam and Dean in person so that was nothing out of the ordinary. On the phone he spoke with one of them nearly every day by now, but with them almost constantly on the road Nick didn't see them as often as he would like.

However, this time Sam and Dean had insisted on this specific date and had asked him over a month ahead to hold this day free for them. At first Nick hadn't thought much about this because the time they spent together always meant awesome sex along with some quality time with all three of them just hanging out together but now, standing here, waiting to get picked up, he started to wonder. What was so specific about this date?

Maybe it was one of their birthdays or something, Nick mused and couldn't help but smile over the fact that he was in some kind of relationship with them and didn't know their birthdays. Or their last names for that matter. But they didn't know his either. They had started out as hooker and customer and with that kind of relationship you don't share personal stuff and when they had moved on from that, it never really came up. In what kind of relationship they were now Nick wasn't exactly sure but he was happy with the regular phone calls and the occasional visits.

The familiar rumble of Dean's car drew him out of his thoughts and Nick pushed himself from the wall he was leaning at and slipped in the back seat.

"Hey, man." Sam turned in the passenger seat and greeted him with a kiss. "Sorry we kept you waiting."

Nick leaned into the kiss, Sam's lips soft on his just a quick _hello_, before he slumped down in his seat.

"Princess here couldn't get her hair ready." Dean pointed with his thumb at Sam while he greeted Nick with a wide grin. "You hungry? Found this nice little place, they make awesome steaks."

"Sounds good." And it did. The last two weeks or so hadn't been that great for Nick. He didn't have to go hungry but by now he was sick of Mac&Cheese. Just thinking of a steak made his mouth water.

While Dean steered the car through the light evening traffic Nick took stock of his boyfriends, as Aiden had dubbed them and Nick still needed to find a better term to clarify their relationship.

More often than not Sam and Dean showed up with various injuries, cuts and bruises, sometimes broken bones, and even though they never really talked about that, Nick liked to keep track of it. This time he didn't find any visible injuries for a change but he noticed that they both were dressed better than usual. Did they iron their shirts? Maybe this _was_ a birthday party. With him as some kind of gift.

They arrived at the restaurant and it turned out that Sam had reserved them a table. Following the waitress, her name tag read Nora, to a corner table at the other end of the room Nick noticed the dark wood decor and hunting trophies on the walls. Not exactly his style but it felt warm and comfortable and most important he didn't feel out of place. But Sam and Dean weren't the types for a noble restaurant themselves.

There were only a few other patrons and in their corner, Nick had the place next to the window with Dean walling him from the side and Sam sitting across from him, they had as much privacy as you can hope for in a public place like this.

Nick had a look at the menu and swallowed thickly. This place was out of his normal league and he couldn't help it and translated the price of the cheapest steak to the instant Mac&Cheese he had lived on for days now.

"Don't think about money." Dean whispered in his ear and he was close enough for Nick to feel his breath brushing over his earlobe. "Not today."

Nick shuddered in anticipation and when Nora came back he ordered the steak he had been eying.

The steak was as good as Dean had said it would be and Nick hadn't felt that full in a long time. Dean ordered pie and coffee for dessert.

"You want me to burst." Nick muttered to nobody in particular when the waitress set a large slice of pie in front of him.

"Just be a good boy and eat your pie." Sam said in a low voice and his eyes gleamed darkly from behind his bangs. That voice alone made Nick's blood rush to his groin and it didn't help his starting arousal when Sam's suddenly sock-clad foot nudged its way between his thighs.

"We're in public." Nick hissed but spread his legs to allow Sam better access. With his long legs Sam didn't even need to stretch to trail his big toe along Nick's hardening cock.

"Nobody is going to see." Dean's hand slipped under Nick's shirt, fingertips dipping under the waistband of Nick's jeans. "Just be quiet and eat your pie. You don't want to waste good pie."

With that Dean took his own fork in his free hand and had a small bite of his own pie.

"Sammy, we're definitely coming back here." Dean's moan was almost obscene while his fingertips traced Nick's hipbone before Dean slipped his whole hand in the back of Nick's jeans and cupped his ass cheek.

"You should start a list." Sam wiggled his toes along the length of Nick's now hard cock. "Last time I checked you had at least three places per state you want to come back eventually."

"That's what I have your geeky brain for." Dean's middle finger found the crack of his ass and Nick honestly tried to focus on his pie. They'd said he should eat so he would eat. And he totally didn't bite down on his fork to hide a moan.

"You want to come back here, you can keep track of it." Sam reminded Dean and wormed his way under Nick's balls, rolling them on the back of his toes. Big guys like Sam shouldn't be that nimble with their toes but Nick bit back a groan and stuffed more pie in his mouth. He wasn't even sure which flavor it was anymore.

Nick desperately hoped they would stop teasing as soon as he'd finished his pie and move this over to the privacy of a motel room. They wouldn't try do make him come in public, would they? Nick forced down another bite of pie when Dean's fingertip found his hole and Nick nearly choked on a piece of crust.

"Please." He whispered after he'd cleared his mouth but Dean was still gently tapping at his entrance.

"You still have half of your pie on the plate." Sam observed with a grin and a firm rub with the ball of his foot against Nick's cock. "No, Dean. Stop eying his pie. He has to finish it by himself."

Dean and Nick made disappointed sounds.

"He isn't even really eating." Dean whined and pressed his fingertip right at Nick's center. "It tastes the best when it's still warm and he's just butchering it."

"You can order yourself a second slice if you're still hungry." Sam shrugged and nipped at his coffee. "I saw blueberry on the menu."

Dean seemed to consider it but decided against it. Instead he leaned back in his seat which shifted his angle and made Nick jump but nobody was him paying any attention anyway. And they totally knew what that did to him. Bastards. At this rate he would come in his pants before he could finish the pie.

"For Christ's sake." Sam muttered and flagged down Nora. When she came over Nick froze, totally aware of Dean's hand still in his jeans. And Sam's foot in his crotch but at least she couldn't see that. He couldn't even tell Dean to stop with her standing right next to them and he could only hope that it looked like Dean was just hugging him or something.

"Could we get a slice of blueberry pie, please?" Sam asked with a warm smile at the waitress while Nick desperately tried to be somewhere else.

"Sure." She smiled back but her eyes flickered over to Dean and Nick. "Something to celebrate?"

"It's our anniversary." Dean said, his middle finger now resting in the crack of Nick's ass, and didn't bother to clarify that it was his anniversary with Sam and not with the man he had his hand down the pants. At least Nick now knew what was so special about this date.

By the time the waitress came back with the pie Nick was covered in sweat, cheeks flushed with arousal and he had a white knuckled grip on the edge of the table with one hand while the fork trembled in his other one. He was past hoping Sam and Dean wouldn't make him come in the restaurant, now he only hoped they wouldn't make him come in front of Nora the friendly waitress. She hadn't bat an eyelash at two men having their anniversary but he doubted she would be that open to him coming at her table.

Caught up in his own thoughts or better caught up in the feeling of the hand and the foot working his most private parts, Nick only noticed the sparkler sitting on top of a new slice of pie when he nearly fell face first into the sparks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw similar sparks in front of Dean.

"Emm, I only ordered one slice." Sam spoke up when Nora set a plate in front of him, too. That one without a sparkler.

"It's on the house." Nora smiled at Dean and Nick and Nick forced a smile on his lips. At least Sam and Dean seemed be stunned themselves and had stopped moving completely. "Happy anniversary."

Dean and Sam shared an amused look, Sam's mouth twitching from hold back laughter, and beside Nick Dean shrugged.

"Dude, free pie." And with that Dean dug in. His enthusiasm translated to his other hand and like always Sam had no problem matching his partners activities and within a minute Nick creamed his pants.

Nick tasted blood because he would rather bite his lip off than to scream out his orgasm in a fucking restaurant and he slumped down exhausted but insanely high on the feeling that they got a way with this.

"You gonna eat this?" Dean asked and without looking Nick shoved his untouched second slice over to him. In the end Dean ate most of the pie and he patted his belly with a stupid grin on his face after he'd cleared the last plate.

"I'm not sure I can move, Sammy." Dean let out a half breath, half belch and stretched a bit to give his stomach more room.

"I'm sure Nick here can reanimate you." Sam leaned in and added in a low voice: "And you don't even have to do anything. You can just lie on the bed with those lips wrapped around your cock, how does that sound?"

"Why are we still here and not at the motel already?" Dean asked and was about to roll himself out of the seat but Sam hold him back with a meaningful tilt of his head in Nick's direction.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Dean fell back in his seat. "We have something for you. You know, because of today."

Nick's stomach dipped. He'd thought they were past this. He clearly remembered that one morning when Dean had tried to pay him and Nick had refused to take it.

"Do you really feel like you should pay me?" Nick had asked looking from one to the other. "Because I don't feel like you should pay me anymore."

Sam and Dean had shared one of those looks and then Dean had pocketed the money and it never came up again. Until now. Did Nick really miss the _Yeah, free sex!_ in their expressions back then? Was he really that naive?

Sam produced a white little box from somewhere and placed it in front of Nick.

It hurt. They had their anniversary and they spent it with a good meal and their favorite fuck toy and that was okay. But this _It's our special day so let's pay him and don't cheat him out of free sex for a change_? It hurt.

Eyes brimming Nick looked up from the offending white box to meet Sam's eyes.

"I thought we were past the paying state." He said and felt dumb. How could he have been that stupid?

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"We … what?" Sam looked at Nick in total confusion before his gaze shifted to Dean for an explanation.

"Dude, we're not paying you." Dean even managed to sound offended. "It's a gift. You know, for our anniversary."

Nick stared at the little white box in the middle of the table. Come still sticky in his pants, now cold and itching, and he just wanted to go home and take a shower. He would stomp out of this place if Dean wasn't sitting next to him, trapping him in his seat.

"Your anniversary." Nick said numbly. "And to celebrate that you give your little fuck toy a little treat."

"What?" Sam repeated.

"It's _our_ anniversary." Dean made a helpless gesture between the three of them. "Today a year ago I picked you up for the first time."

Slowly Nick turned his head and blinked at him. And then, finally, it began to dawn to him what Dean was trying to tell him. Did they really …?

"Hey." Sam reached out and took his hand. "We love you and without you we wouldn't be complete."

"Really, Sam? Could you be more gay?" Dean said which ghosted a smile on Nick's lips. Then Dean slung his arm around Nick's shoulders. "But he's right. We're like the damn Musketeers."

"I feel stupid now." Nick mumbled but leaned into Dean and hold tight on to Sam's hand.

"How about you just open it?" Sam suggested and shoved the box closer to him.

Inside the box on white tissue lay a bracelet, dark almost black leather in stark contrast to the white around it.

"That's …" Lost for words Nick carefully picked it up. "You shouldn't have …"

The leather was soft to the touch but not like any leather Nick had seen before. Nearly two inches wide with a silver buckle and studded with rivets out of another metal, iron maybe. The same symbol Sam and Dean had tattooed on their chests, a pentagram surrounded by flames, was burned into the center and next to that were other symbols Nick couldn't place. This wasn't something you buy in a shop, this was custom-made. Made for him. Nick swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Look at the inner side." Sam prompted and Nick turned it around.

Their names, _Nick_ in the middle with _Sam_ and _Dean_ flanking it, also burned into the leather and more symbols and smaller words in what could be Latin framing them.

"I don't know what to say." Once again Nick blinked against the tears but now for a completely different reason.

"I'd like to see you wearing this." Dean's lips brushed Nick's cheek. "Wearing only this."

"As long as you don't want to draw me." Nick joked and the tension left the table. He held out his right arm so that Sam could buckle the bracelet. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"These symbols are for protection." Sam traced the pentagram with the pad of his thumb. He tried to not stress it but even without knowing that this symbol was important enough for them to tattoo it to their chests Nick would have noticed how much Sam wanted him to wear it. Always.

"I won't take it off ever again." Nick promised and meant it.

"Okay, how about we blow this Popsicle stand and move over to our room?" Dean suggested. "We have something to celebrate."

"And to make up to you." Sam added and squeezed Nick's hand before he let go.

Nora brought the check and her eyes went soft when she noticed the open box on the table and the bracelet around Nick's wrist he couldn't stop touching.

She wished them a good evening and Sam left her a generous tip.

They drove in silence to the motel that had become theirs, not the one they had stayed at the first time Dean had picked him up, this one was closer to Nick's place or better to the place where he usually waited for them to pick him up. Strange, it was their first anniversary and they still didn't know where he lived. There was so much they didn't know about each other and it should bother Nick more than it actually did, he knew that but if he was honest, he didn't really care.

"We can just hang out, if you're not up to …" Dean started when they entered the room but was interrupted by Nick slinging his arms around Dean's neck and kissing him. He slipped his tongue in Dean's mouth and explored it for a second before Dean took control and claimed Nick's mouth instead.

"Thought you wanted to see me in nothing but the bracelet." Nick reminded him and shamelessly rubbed his already half-hard cock against Dean's thigh. "Shouldn't you start undressing me then?"

"Hear that, Sammy?" Dean's gaze went over Nick's shoulder where Nick could sense the other man standing close behind him. Not touching or anything, just being there, close, looming over Nick.

"Still so bossy." Sam sneaked his arms around the two of them and caught Nick's wrists crossed behind Dean's neck with one hand and added just enough pressure for the rivets to press into the soft skin on the inner side of Nick's left wrist.

"Somebody needs to be put in his place." Sam growled in Nick's ear, his mouth open and wet on his neck. Nick shuddered.

"What happened to let's make it up to him?" He asked anyway and Sam just tightened his grip around his wrists and now the rivets really bit into his skin.

"He's talking too much." Sam observed and finally pressed his firm body against Nick's back.

"Where did you put the gag?" Dean placed a quick kiss on the corner of Nick's mouth and then brushed his thumb over the slightly parted lips. Nick closed his eyes and leaned into Sam behind him while Dean slipped the pad of his thumb in to trace the soft inside of the bottom lip.

Sam let go of his wrists and bit sharply into the meat of Nick's neck making him yelp before he disappeared completely from behind him. Dean made up for that loss with his strong hand between Nick's shoulder blades, holding him steady while his thumb slipped farther into Nick's mouth, resting on his tongue now. Nick sealed his lips around the digit and sucked it in even deeper. With wide eyes Dean stared at his mouth and Nick couldn't help but smile around the thumb because he knew how addicted Dean was to his mouth.

Then Sam was back and the tone changed. With one hand at his chin and the other one on his forehead Dean forced Nick's mouth open and from behind Sam slipped the ball gag between his teeth. Nick struggled in their grip but had no chance against their combined force. Not that he was trying that hard.

"There, much better." Sam closed the buckle and Dean brushed one last time over Nick's lips now stretched around the ball while saliva was already pooling in Nick's mouth.

Hands slipped under his shirt and found their way to his fly, however, they took their time to get him out of his clothes.

When he was naked except for the bracelet and the gag they stretched him out on the bed. Still fully clothed Sam and Dean stood over him, admiring the view.

Nick lay very still and just breathed around the gag but when they just kept staring he bucked his hips in a silent begging to do something about his erected cock leaking all over his stomach.

"Somebody is impatient." Sam shook his head and then caught Dean in a passionate kiss. They took their time as well, slowly peeling each other out of their clothes before they, finally, joined Nick on the bed. By then he had his hands in rigid fists at his sides to keep himself from touching his aching cock but Sam gently uncurled his fingers and guided his hands to the headboard.

"Don't let go." Sam ordered and peppered his chest with little bites while Dean slipped a lube-cold finger between Nick's ass-cheeks.

Nick never needed much preparation and a minute later they had him in one of their favorite positions, _Nick the Fuck Toy #1_ as Nick had dubbed it, with Sam riding him in reverse and Dean fucking him.

"Don't come first." Sam ordered while he slipped a condom over Nick's cock. Nick nodded and satisfied with that Sam turned around and slowly sank down on Nick. Hot and tight, Sam felt perfect around Nick. Then the blunt tip of Dean's cock nudged at his entrance and forced its way in, stretching him, filling him. Nick grabbed the headboard harder and focused on breathing.

They found their rhythm with ease, _in_ and _down_ in perfect synch leaving Nick in a white knuckled grip at the headboard and biting down on the gag in his mouth to keep himself from coming. From his position Nick could only see Sam's broad back and Dean's hands kneading his ass while Dean used Nick's body as a toy to fuck Sam. Lost in their own world they had completely forgotten about Nick, playing his biggest kink.

With Dean spreading him wide, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Sam's heat tight around his cock, Nick was close to the edge in no time. He breathed harshly around the gag and desperately tried to hold back.

They had ordered him to not come first and they would tan his hide if he disobeyed and today he wasn't in the mood for a good spanking. But if he managed to hold back it would get him the good boy treatment.

Nick lost track of time but finally their movements became more frantic. Dean pounded into him hard and deep and then Sam clenched tight around Nick and screamed out Dean's name. Dean followed him after a few more hard thrusts, cock pulsing deep inside of Nick. For a moment they just leaned against each other in the afterglow, Sam's head lolling in the crook of Dean's neck. Then Dean slipped out of Nick and Sam rolled to the side before they stretched out next to Nick.

"You didn't come." Sam noticed and traced a finger over Nick's heaving chest, circling his nipple, while Dean unbuckled the gag. "Good boy."

Nick licked his dry lips and Dean helped him to wet them with an open mouthed kiss.

"Please." He keened into Dean's mouth, hands still in a vice-like grip at the headboard. "Please let me come. Please."

His hips bucked uncontrolled and tears of relief fell from his eyes when Sam got rid of the condom and wrapped his hand around Nick's cock. Sam pressed his thumb right under the head and Nick jolted under him.

"Come." Dean ordered and mouthed his throat when Nick threw his head back and came in thick ropes over Sam's hand. Sam worked him through the jerks of his orgasm up to the point where Nick whimpered in growing discomfort.

"Beautiful." Dean breathed against the soft skin under Nick's chin.

Sam brought his hand up for Nick to see, messy with his come, and then smeared it over Nick's lips. Tasting himself Nick licked his lips clean and then cleaned Sam's fingers one by one.

"Good boy." Sam praised cupping Nick's face and leaned in for a kiss.

Stroking and kissing him Sam and Dean helped him to calm down and after a quick clean up Dean threw a blanket over all three of them.

After his second orgasm this evening Nick lay boneless but happy in the pillow and fell asleep seconds later with Sam and Dean at his sides and their hands resting on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Update on updates. As usual there will be an update on Wednesdays but as long as real life allows it, from now on there will be a new chapter on Mondays also.

* * *

_Just like their old man,_ Bobby thought and adjusted his cap. _Letting me down without as much as an explanation._

He knew it wasn't fair to compare Sam and Dean with their father because John had been a selfish son of a bitch and his sons were quite the opposite but still. They were less than three hours away and Bobby had finally narrowed the hunting ground of the succubus he was after down to two bars and Dean would be perfect bait and he was willing to play bait, no question about that, but not today. Because today the Winchesters had something more important to do. Something they didn't care to elaborate to Bobby. He loved them like his own sons but sometimes, sometimes he wanted to get that shotgun he'd kept handy for their dad.

One man and two bars to keep an eye on, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Bobby had a busy night ahead. At least the Winchesters had promised to join him tomorrow.

The first bar turned out to be a bust and Bobby could only hope he wasn't too late to save some random guy's ass when he reached the second one. He parked a little at the side in the shadows because if he was right and if he somehow managed to get the succubus outside without too much trouble, he didn't want anybody to notice him stuffing a woman in his trunk.

Yeah, easy as pie, as Dean would say and not for the first time Bobby really wished the Winchesters were with him on this one. The succubus would eagerly follow Dean outside. Or Dean would follow her like a lewd moron. Either way they would get her outside and out of sight for a clean kill.

Bobby breathed out a "Balls." and entered the building. On his way to the bar he had a quick look around. It was the middle of the week and there was only a small number of patrons inside and none of the women stood out as the possible succubus. Bobby didn't know what she looked like because that depended on the man she was after but the women he spotted around here were either more interested in other things than seducing men or in a larger group. The succubus would be alone or with a man and for sure she would draw attention.

Grumbling into his beard Bobby took a stool at the bar and ordered a beer. The barkeeper was a possible candidate, young and pretty, but after Bobby had observed her for a few minutes it became clear that she knew her way around this bar, even grabbed a bottle without looking. This wasn't her first week working here and Bobby had looked at fresh succubus leftovers three towns over just a few days ago.

When the door opened Bobby had a hopeful glance at the newcomer but it was a couple and the succubus wouldn't come _in_ with her prey.

"Waiting for someone?" The barkeeper ask. She seemed to have a moment and was willing to talk so Bobby took the chance.

"Hoped to find my daughter here." He started the story he'd used for a while now. So far it had worked pretty well. He sighed. "We had an argument and she stomped out."

He took a sip of his beer to let the story sink in.

"Now she wants to show me." He continued when he was sure he had her full attention. "Picking up men in bars. Young guys with a bad boy image and a lot of stamina, if you get my drift." He knew that he had just described Dean in the worst possible way but he was still a bit angry at the boy for letting him down.

"I take she's a grown woman, she can go home with whomever she wants." The barkeeper commented in a brisk tone and wiped the counter in harsh movements. Bobby bit his tongue and chose his next words carefully.

"It was a stupid argument." He continued. "You know how it goes, one stupid thing leads to the next and then you yell at each other and slam doors and then you don't talk to each other for years. I just want to see her. Tell her that I love her."

Her hand stilled mid-wipe.

"What does she look like?" She asked after a long second.

"Hell if I know. She is a brunette by nature but today? Who knows?" Bobby took another sip. "You would notice her. She would come in clearly looking for attention and she knows how to get that from a man. And she wouldn't leave alone."

She thought about that for a moment, clearly struggling if she should tell him or not. That she had something to tell was written all over her face.

"Have you seen her?" Bobby pushed, adding just that little bit of hope to his tone.

"There was this woman." She nodded. "Left with Ethan about half an hour ago. Ethan Coldwen."

"Do you know where I can find this Ethan?"

Half a minute later Bobby was back at his car. Succubi liked to draw out their meal, having sex with their victims for hours, slowly draining their energy. If a succubus hold back she could even live off one man for weeks but Bobby doubted this one was out for more than a one night stand. As far as he could tell from the victims he'd seen this one liked it fast and dirty.

It was just a ten minutes drive to the address the barkeeper had given him but it seemed longer. It took him another minute to find the right number in the apartment complex but when he pressed his ear against the thin door on the third floor he heard unmistakable noises from the inside.

Hoping that this was the right apartment and that he wasn't about to disturb an innocent couple, Bobby tried the knob and when he found it locked, he made short work of it with his lock picks. Clicking the safety of his gun off he sneaked in and followed the noises to the bedroom.

Poking his head in, Bobby found them in the middle of the act, tightly entwined with her sitting in his lap, clawing at his back. Literally clawing, the man was covered in blood but he didn't seem to notice. The smell of blood and sweat and sex was heavy in the air. Ethan had his head thrown back, eyes closed and a constant stream of primeval grunts coming from deep out of his throat. He seemed close to the climax.

There was a soft light where their bodies were connected and the succubus' eyes glowed bright green behind her half-closed eyelids. She was in the midst of draining him and his building orgasm would probably be the death of him.

The man's back shielded the succubus from Bobby, shooting her from this angle would be tricky without hitting the man first, and looking over his shoulder she would notice him as soon as he entered the room.

"Hey, bitch." Bobby did the only thing he could do and stormed in, hoping to circle the bed and shoot her before she even realized what was happening.

She was quick. Bobby wasn't even half-way around the bed when she screamed and threw the man at Bobby. Arms full with the naked and bloody man, who flailed and screamed in surprise, Boby's shots went wide. Stark naked, only covered in the blood of her victim, the succubus headed for the window and jumped. Glass shattered and she yelled in pain and then she was gone.

"Balls!" Bobby leaned out of the broken window and saw her three stories down. Only illuminated by the light from the surrounding apartments the courtyard lay mostly dark and she was only a pale figure in the shadows. Bobby sent three bullets after her but she was already on the run. One shot was followed by a wailing scream, though, but that didn't slow her down. Seconds later she was around a corner.

Bobby wanted to chase her, put her down once and for all, but by the time he would even reach the ground level she would be gone and a soft moan behind him reminded him that the man was still alive and needed help.

"Please, help me." The man shifted on the floor and tried to reach for Bobby.

"It's going to be alright, Ethan." Bobby knelt beside him and kept his eyes above the man's waist. He lay curled on his side because of the deep lashes in his back and the new claw-marks in his chest from when she had grabbed him. The marks were deep but not life-threatening, however, that wasn't the man's biggest problem.

Bobby dragged the blanket from the bed and covered the lower half of the man's body up and then he reached for the phone that lay on the nightstand.

"I'm calling 911." He informed Ethan. "They'll be here in a minute."

He dealt the number and told the operator the address and then placed the phone on the floor next to Ethan. Faintly he heard the operator telling him to stay on the line but Bobby couldn't stay.

Somebody must have heard the shots so the police probably was on the way too and Bobby had to be gone when they arrived.

"You're going to be alright." He reassured Ethan once again and hoped he was right with that. The succubus had drained quite some energy from him and he was injured, not the best condition to face a withdrawal from succubus venom.

Gathering the clothes and more important the purse the succubus had left behind, Bobby hurried back to his car.

Ambulance and police arrived at the same time. Hidden in the dark of his car Bobby stayed long enough to watch Ethan being wheeled out on a stretcher. The man was alive and that counted as a win but Bobby couldn't help but think that with the help of the Winchesters this could have been prevented. That bitch could be dead by now.

Muttering under his breath about damn Winchesters Bobby drove away from the apartment complex before one of the officers could decide to have a look at him. Out of sight he stopped the car and turned on the light to investigate the things the succubus had left behind. Nothing in the pockets of her clothes and when he emptied the purse Bobby found all the things women kept in there, lipsticks and other make-up stuff, tissues and candy wrappers, crumbled business cards with various names on them. One he even knew, he'd seen Richard Dawsen's corpse just the other day. But nothing personal. No address, no phone, nada.

The next few hours Bobby drove around the area in the faint hope to spot her or to find something, anything, but she was just gone.

So he returned to his motel room to get some shuteye, maybe he had more luck in the morning. Already ready for bed he had his phone in hand and pondered if he should call Dean or not. The succubus was wounded and now knew that there was a hunter after her, he doubted she would stay in town much longer.

"Hope you have fun whatever you're doing right now." Bobby tossed the phone aside and slipped under the covers. He would kick Dean's ass if he found out that he was entertaining himself with some random woman while Bobby needed his help. However, Sam was mixed up in this mysterious thing too, so probably not a random woman. But it still bugged him that they hadn't just told him what kept them busy.

Bobby turned to his side and let out a deep breath. First thing in the morning he had to find out if there had been any strange incidences involving a naked woman running around town covered in blood with a gun shot wound in her leg. Yeah, that sounded like fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Indifferent. Ishtar sat at the bar, stirred her cocktail with the straw and was indifferent. Letting pheromones flood the room, feeling the attention of some men sparking.

_Pheromones_, Ishtar huffed into her drink. Another piece of magic modern science had taken away. Back in the day it had been her grace, her beauty that had made men fall to their knees begging for her attention. Today it was reduced to a chemical reaction.

Ishtar finished her drink and the barkeeper, a young woman barely old enough to drink herself, took the glass away without asking if she wanted another one. Ishtar commented it with a tight smile and rearranged her full hair with a big gesture, sending a new wave of pheromones through the room. The barkeeper couldn't know what was happening but for sure she sensed the predator in front of her.

"May I buy you a drink?" A warm voice asked and Ishtar shifted her attention from the barkeeper to the man now sitting on the stool next to her.

His appearance was way more promising than his pickup line and Ishtar took a deep breath. She only smelled him, young and strong, nothing sick or, more common these days, toxic from drug use or medication.

"Why not?" She gave him a warm smile and zoomed in on him. Subtle shifts of bone and structure and indifferent changed to specific, random pretty woman turned into woman of his dreams.

"I'm Ethan, by the way." He introduced himself as if she cared about his name.

"Ishtar." She returned the gesture and when he turned on his stool, facing her with his legs falling open, she openly sized him up, gaze lingering on his groin for a long second. "Nice to meet you, Ethan."

She licked her lips in anticipation.

The drinks came and he said _Cheers_ and they chatted for a while. Ishtar actually liked this part. Luring her prey into her trap, seducing him with all the little things, making him hers even without the venom which always felt like cheating. It was great to seal the deal, to prevent him from changing his mind and running away when he realized that he'd stumbled into her trap, that he was about to die. With the venom they didn't care if they died as long as they died in her arms.

Right now it was all about seducing him the old-fashioned way. An accidental brush of their hands here, an upward glance there. She didn't pay much attention to what he was saying just made sure to nod and say _yes_ or _hmm_ at the right places. They had another drink and one after that and he was close now, she felt the heat radiating from him and smelled his sweat and his raising arousal.

His hand landed on her knee and then he leaned in and kissed her. The venom in her saliva worked quick, marking him as hers.

Pupils blown wide he studied her face for a second before he stole another kiss, dosing himself farther with the poison. His tongue sneaked into her mouth and she welcomed it, played with it.

"I love you." He whispered before he dove back in, already addicted to her sweet poison.

"I know." Ishtar smiled. "Let's go somewhere more private."

They finished their drinks and he eagerly followed her outside, his arousal a heavy cloud around him. Tonight Ishtar would feast.

Ishtar never took her prey home with her but Ethan didn't live far away and he even managed to drive them to his place without crashing despite the fact that his eyes were more on her than the street.

Ethan nearly kicked in his own door when he couldn't get the key working with the first try but Ishtar took the time to lock behind them because the last thing she wanted was for somebody to disturb them.

His hands slipped under her shirt, cupping her breasts, and his mouth was on her throat and neck, leaving a wet trail of sloppy kisses.

"Too many clothes." He mumbled into her skin and struggled to get her out of the shirt. "Please, need you."

He started humping her hip in the desperate attempt to get some friction and even through both their jeans she felt the hard line of his cock. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Bed. Now." She told him and he literally dragged her to the bedroom. His hands never left her, roaming under her shirt, shoving her bra up to gain free access to her breasts and then he sucked at her nipple through the cotton of her shirt. She threw her head back, presenting her chest to his mouth and with a little jump she slung her legs around him, ankles crossed just above his sweet ass and let him carry her the rest of the way.

They landed on the bed in a tumble of limbs. Somehow he managed to get them both out of their shirts and then his hands and mouth were back on her chest. With his tongue he circled one nipple, hot and wet, while he kneaded her flesh with both hands.

"Eat me out." She ordered and shoved him farther down. He was good with this tongue, she had to give him that. Ishtar came with her back bowed and his face buried in the hot wetness between her legs.

"Please." He whimpered. Lapping at her entrance he begged for permission while he worked his cock in frantic movements. "Please, I need … I need …"

"Fuck me." She spread her legs wider.

"Thank you." He cried in relief when he thrust into her. "Thank you."

His mouth found hers and she felt her own wetness still on his face mixed with tears and tasted herself in the kiss.

Pounding into her like a horny Neanderthal, raw need without finesse, it didn't take long for him to come. He screamed out his orgasm with the cords on his neck standing out and his face an animalistic mask.

Ishtar felt his come spurting deep in her body and with that she sucked the first load of his life force right out of him. Feeling the energy of his orgasm ripping through her she followed him a second later, clenching around him to milk every last drop out of him.

He collapsed on top of her but was still buried deep between her legs. Breathless they lay like that for a moment.

"That was fun." She held his head up with both hand and kissed him rough and demanding. "I want more."

"More?" His voice was hoarse and he licked his lips and with that more of her venom found its way into his system. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Don't worry about that, darling." She brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of his face. "You can and if it's the last thing you do." She chuckled softly and urged him in a sitting position. "To be honest, it is going to be the last thing you do."

"Please." His cock was hard again, standing proud out of the curl of dark hair, and it almost looked painful already. "I need it, please."

"I'll give you what you need." She whispered in his ear and set down in his lap, impaling herself on his shaft. Now, after she'd taken the edge off, she wanted to draw this one out, drain him slowly drop by drop.

She rotated her hips and he cried out almost on the brink again just from being inside her.

"Shh, not too fast." Not holding back anymore she let her claws out. The pain would help him to last longer. "We have all night."

She was so lost in the feeling of him inside her, his hands on her and his energy sparkling along every nerve, every fiber of her being that she almost didn't notice the threat before it was too late.

"Hey, bitch!" A man screamed and stormed in, gun trained at her. He tried to circle the bed, probably afraid to harm the precious human, and that gave her the extra second to survive his attack.

Ramming her claws in Ethan's chest she threw him at the hunter and then she threw herself at the only other exit of the room. She shielded her face with her arms but pieces of glass cut her arms and legs and then she fell.

The impact on the concrete three stories down knocked the wind out of her and for a long second she just lay there unable to move. Above her a figure appeared in the window and gunfire echoed through the night.

Ishtar scrambled to her feet but a bullet bit in her leg and she fell hard to her knees. She screamed out the agonizing pain, _silver that bastard has silver bullets_, but she came to her feet and she ran.

Run or die. With a hunter on her ass she knew running was her only option so she ran. Her leg buckled under her but she gritted her teeth and moved.

She made her way around so many corners and over so many courtyards that in the end she didn't even knew where she was anymore. But way too soon running became walking and walking became hobbling and then she just collapsed in a little niche between two buildings.

She listened into the night but beyond her own harsh breathing and her blood rushing in her ears she heard nothing.

Ishtar leaned back and rested her head against the wall behind her and laughed. The wall was rough on her skin and the concrete she was sitting on butt naked felt cold in places that never should feel cold and her leg spasmed in pain but she laughed.

She had dodged the bullet, quite literally, and she had survived a hunter. Again. And compared to the damage the other one had done, this was nothing. Once she got the bullet out of her leg, it would heal with only leaving a small scar and then she could forget this episode.

Exhausted like she was she had lost focus on her disguise along the way and when she buried her face in her hands she felt the welts of the scars. With trembling fingers she traced the ugly lines of her deformed face and thought of the hunter who did this to her. Who had butchered her face and had left her for dead. Back than she had wished he had finished it, had killed her like he intended to but now that memory was the cold fire that kept her going. She had survived that, she could survive this.

Wounded like she was at the moment she couldn't shift to disguise herself so that was the first step, gathering enough strength to look pretty again.

Ignoring the pain and the cold and the stone wall biting into her skin Ishtar closed her eyes and focused on breathing. In and out, one breath after the other.

After a minute she was calm enough to focus on her face. She had fed from Ethan and that helped her now. When she reached for her face again, she only felt smooth skin under her fingertips and a smile spread over her perfect lips.

Carefully, minding her injured leg, Ishtar stood up and tried to put weight on it. She bit back a cry of pain but she could stand and slowly she managed to make her way over the yard towards the street she could hear just around the corner.

She needed to get the bullet out, find something to wear and get out of town. Not necessarily in that order and a shower would be awesome, too. While she hobbled down a short ally she pondered if she could risk going back to her place. She had everything she needed there but did the hunter know about that place? Would he wait there for her?

_Too risky, _she decided. There wasn't anything she couldn't replace easily anyway. No need to take that risk.

At the mouth of the ally Ishtar saw the light from the street lamps and cars rushing by.

_Almost_, she reassured herself. _Almost there._ She just needed to find a man. Everything else she could work out from there.

* * *

**A/N**_ Don't worry, we're going to check on Nick next time._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Nicky." Dean called him and gently shook his shoulder. Rolling away from him Nick tried to hold on to sleep and snuggled deeper into the pillow. It was way too early to wake up, he was sure of that.

"Nick." The mattress dipped next to him and then Dean leaned over him and started nibbling at his earlobe. "Nicky, wake up."

"Five minutes?" Nick mumbled and half-heartedly tried to swat Dean away like he was an annoying fly. Dean licked along the outline of his earlobe instead.

"Sorry, man." Sam's deep voice suddenly came from his other side and a heavy hand landed on Nick's ass. The covers softened the blow but now Nick jolted awake and his cock was already way more interested than the rest of him.

"What the hell?" He muttered and turning to his back Nick looked from one to the other. Sam and Dean were already fully dressed and Nick's hope they would continue where they had left off the other day died when he saw the expression on their faces.

"What's the hurry?" Rubbing sleep from his eyes he sat up. Usually they slept in on days like this. Sometimes they lay in bed for hours just enjoying the closeness or having lazy morning sex. Sam and Dean always made sure they actually had time for him when they were in town.

"Sorry, but we have to get on the road." Dean sighed and squeezed Nick's neck. "Hit the shower and then I'll drop you off in town."

"We'll have more time next time." Sam promised. "Like a whole weekend or something. Just us and maybe a roll of rope."

"Hmm, tempting." Nick gave him a kiss and worked his way out from under the covers.

Knowing they were in a hurry he made it a quick shower. Half-way through he heard a phone ringing and Sam's muffled voice but the water made it impossible to understand any words. However, when he turned the water off and started towelling off, he could hear Sam and Dean talking through the thin door loud and clear.

"He awaits us at eleven." Sam said. "And he sounded pissed."

"Told him we had something important to do yesterday." Dean countered and Nick's chest swelled because he was the important thing they had to do yesterday. And they did him quite well, thank you very much.

"Besides I'm not really looking forward to playing bait for that bitch." Dean continued and judging by the way his voice came and went he was pacing the room. "Last time hadn't been fun at all."

"Last time?" Not only Nick pricked his ears at Dean's last comment. Holding his breath Nick waited for Dean's answer.

"You were in college, okay?" Dean tried to deflect the question. "No big deal."

"But dad had your back." Now Sam sounded really worried and Nick could picture his eyes going all big and wide with compassion. However, Nick also got something else out of Sam's words. Dean and Sam's dad worked together?

"Right, Dean?" Sam nearly begged so probably Sam's dad wasn't that fond of Sam's choice in boyfriend, Nick guessed. He was missing a lot of background here, he knew that, but Nick had his experience with homophobic fathers.

Dean didn't answer and Nick heard some rummaging instead and then a zipper being closed with force.

"Dean?"

"It was a solo gig, alright?" He finally answered, probably louder than he'd intended. "What do you wanna hear, Sammy? Bitch jumped me but I got her. End of story."

"Did she …?" Sam started to ask but broke off maybe realizing that Nick could hear every word and not for the first time Nick wondered what they actually did for a living. He knew it was dangerous but this sounded … he wasn't sure what this sounded like. Not like something good, that was for sure. And he didn't want to think too closely about that.

"Dean, did she?" Sam insisted.

"Wasn't that bad." Dean finally answered in a tone that highly recommended to Sam to drop it.

"Oh, Dean." All of a sudden Sam sounded broken.

Okay, whatever it was that she had done to Dean, it was bad, that much Nick figured out on his own. He tried to make sense out of the rest while he hurried to get dressed. When he came out of the bathroom he was still at a loss and it didn't get better when he found Sam and Dean standing in the middle of the room with Sam crushing Dean in a bear hug.

When he noticed Nick, Dean tried to jump out of Sam's arms but Sam hold him tight and after a second in which Dean looked absolutely scared, he relaxed and let Sam hold him.

Nick couldn't say how proud it made him that Dean could show this side of his in front of him and without a word Nick stepped closer and they opened their embrace to let him in.

For a long second they just stood there, heads bowed with their foreheads touching and arms firmly around each other's shoulders. Sam was rock solid but under his hand on Dean's shoulder-blade Nick felt light tremors running through Dean's body.

Nick started to rub soothing circles on Dean's back and from the other side Sam did the same. Tremors became shakes and a helpless little sob escaped Dean's lips.

They guided Dean over to the bed where he just slumped down on the edge. Sam crawled in behind him so he could hold Dean and let him lean his head against his shoulder while Nick knelt between Dean's legs and slung his arms around both of them and rested his head on Dean's chest. Under his ear he heard Dean's heartbeat, fast and strong.

"Shh." Sam made. "It's okay. We got you."

"This is stupid." Dean tried to laugh it off but didn't try to get out of their combined hug. "Bobby's going to kill us if we're late."

"He can wait five more minutes." Sam said and tightened his grip around him. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder and showed no intention to move any time soon.

Nick didn't know what had riled Dean up in the first place but he knew two things. One, that Dean wasn't the caring and sharing type and that he would try to act as if everything was fine but it would eat at him nevertheless and two, how to get his mind on other things.

Okay, it wasn't the best coping mechanism, Nick knew that, but in Dean's case it was the best way of action. So he sat back a little and started stroking Dean's sides, from the ribcage down to his hipbone, along the outside of his thighs and back again.

"Ehm, Nick?" Dean asked but Nick silenced him with a kiss. On his next stroke over Dean's body Nick chose the path along the inner side of his thighs and then cupped him through his jeans. With the heel of his hand he worked the bulge under the fabric.

When Nick looked up he found Sam and Dean both staring down at him, expressions unreadable but Dean spread his legs a little bit wider. Just enough to encourage Nick to keep going.

However, when he reached for the fly Dean caught his hand.

"I'd love to." Dean's voice was raspy, if from the memories or what he was doing to him Nick couldn't tell. "But we don't have the time."

Now Nick quirked an eyebrow at him. "My mouth on your cock? You're done in less than a minute."

That chased away the dark shadows and Dean grinned at him. "Bring it on."

Eagerly Nick went to work and freed Dean's already stiffening cock and then he dove in. Nick took him deep but the second he tasted Dean on his tongue, he realized what was different this time. The way Dean tried to draw back he'd noticed it, too.

For everything more than handjobs that involved Nick, they had used condoms. Always.

Nick switched to his hand, working Dean in long, even strokes while he looked up and meeting their eyes.

"I'm clean." Nick said, fully aware that that wasn't the point in this situation.

"We too." They said in unison.

"Good." And with that Nick sealed his lips around the head of Dean's cock and dipped his tongue in the slit. Above him Dean moaned and his hands found Nick's head, not guiding or forcing, not this time, just resting there, fingers massaging his scalp.

It took longer than a minute but all too soon Nick had Dean reduced to a bubbling mess with his head lolling on Sam's shoulder. One hand still entangled in Nick's hair Dean blindly reached for Sam who was mouthing his neck.

"I'm gonna …" Dean tried to warn Nick between harsh breaths but Nick just sealed his lips around him and hollowed his cheeks and then the first spurt of come hit the back of his throat. Bitter and musky and Nick had to fight against the gag reflex but he swallowed it. Bobbing up and down Dean's length Nick worked him through his orgasm.

With a last slurp Nick let go of the spent dick and rested his head on Dean's knee with a happy sigh. He felt the tightness in his own pants but this was about Dean.

"Did you just …?" Sam asked in wonder while he hold on to a boneless Dean in his arms.

"Didn't want him to make a mess out of himself." Nick shrugged and wiped the mixture of spit and come from his face. "I better wash up."

He scrambled to his feet and retreated to the bathroom where he stared in disbelief at his own reflection in the mirror. He had just swallowed Dean down, had tasted him for real for the first time.

When he returned to the main room Dean had come around and stood now in the middle of the room looking embarrassed.

"Nick, I …" He started but trailed of, throwing a helpless glance at Sam. Nick got it. Whatever had happened to Dean, it was related to his job and that was a topic they didn't touch. Nick hoped they would trust him enough to tell him some day, and yesterday had given him hope that that day wasn't far, but for sure he didn't want for Dean to feel like he had to tell Nick. Not before he was ready to share that part of his life. Same for Sam, who too looked torn.

So Nick closed the distance between them and brought their lips together before Dean could say anything else.

"It's okay." He cupped Dean's neck and rested his forehead against Dean's. "You don't need to tell me. Not now, not like this."

The way Dean just stared at him broke his heart. Like Dean hadn't expected him to be understanding, to give him time.

"We don't deserve you." Dean tried to let it sound like a joke but it was anything but.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

Now Sam stepped closer and in opposite to Dean his emotions were written all over his face.

"Thanks, man."

"Okay, enough with this." Dean threw his arms up and broke out of their little circle. "Let's stop this before Sam gets all sappy and wants to talk about his feelings. Nick, get your things, we're burning daylight." He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Nick kissed Sam goodby and Sam promised to call as soon as possible but they would probably be busy the next day or two. Nick promised to not worry, a promise he doubted he could keep. Every time they said they would be _busy_ and he shouldn't worry, he worried. He couldn't help it.


	6. Chapter 6

In the car Dean and Nick sat in silence for a minute because, honestly, Nick didn't know what to say without bombarding Dean with questions and judging by the tension in Dean's shoulders he was waiting for those questions. The big questions neither of them were ready to deal with. Hell, they had a lot of smaller things they should deal with first.

Nick wasn't sure if it was lack of trust on his part or if Sam and Dean wanted to respect his privacy and didn't ask because hey, he wasn't spilling his beans either. Or knowing Sam and Dean, they had gotten used to like things were and didn't know how to bring certain points up.

But then, especially with Dean it was always better to speak with actions than with words. Fingering the bracelet at his wrist Nick made a decision.

"Turn left." He said and directed Dean off their normal route. Maybe it was time for the next step. A small step but it was a start.

Dean raised an eyebrow but followed the instructions without a word.

"Stop at the second house on the right." Nick guided him to his place. Maybe if he gave up one of his secrets …

"This where you live?" Dean shut the engine off and ducked his head a little to have a look at the building. Trying to see it with fresh eyes Nick had a look as well. This wasn't the best neighborhood, in fact, this was one of the worst. Every building around here had seen better times, some abandoned, some not but all of them old and run down without people actually caring for them. The last part applied to the residents as well.

"Me and Aiden." Nick explained. "My roommate, we look out for each other." He added because he felt like he had to clarify that part.

Dean looked at the building and then at Nick.

"Thank you." He said and he sounded serious. Like this was important to him, like he knew what it meant for Nick. "I would return the favor but me and Sammy, we don't really have a place we can call home."

"You don't have a home?" Nick repeated a little dumbfounded. He had never really thought about it but somehow he'd always pictured them in a nice home, maybe not exactly the white picked fence crap but at least better than the hole he was living in.

"We have this car." Dean patted the wheel. "She's our home."

Dean fell silent for a moment and Nick thought about getting out of the car, Dean was in a hurry after all, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to open the door. The moment didn't feel quite over just yet.

"Dean Winchester." Dean turned towards him and hold his hand out as if they'd just met for the first time.

Overwhelmed by this gesture, Sam and Dean were men who knew how to keep their private life private, Nick took his hand and gave it a shake.

"Perkins." He answered. "Nick Perkins."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Perkins." Dean's lips twitched to a smile when he let the name roll over his tongue. "You for sure have your perks."

"Seriously?" Nick laughed and shook his head about Dean being Dean taking the seriousness out of the situation.

"What's Sam's last name?" Nick asked because when they were at it they could do it all the way, however, now Dean hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me." Nick hurried to say. "It's his decision."

"It's not that." Dean shifted uncomfortably but then he took a deep breath. "His name is also Winchester." He paused, clearly waiting for Nick's reaction.

"You two are married?" Nick burst out and for a second Dean stared at him as if he was insane. "Hey, it's cool. Totally okay with me. Congratulations."

To Nick's surprise Dean blushed, with burning cheeks and pink tips of his ears he blushed. He tried to cover it up with looking everywhere but Nick, though, and Nick pretended to not notice.

They were married, Nick hadn't expected that one. He wanted to asked who had popped the question, probably Sam, totally blindsiding Dean with it, and if they had a big ceremony and a lot more but he didn't ask. Dean was clearly uncomfortable with that topic maybe because it excluded Nick in such an absolute way.

"Who's that?" Dean changed the topic and Nick followed his line of sight and spotted the man watching them from behind the curtain.

"Mr. Mitchell, our landlord." Nick explained. "We call him Mr. Douchebag."

"Not a Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Let's say he doesn't like the way Aiden and I earn our money." Nick let out a sigh, this probably meant another hateful phone call from their landlord. "And he has something against not straight people."

"Hmm. I see." Dean nodded his head. "Let's give him something to watch."

With that he caught Nick's head in both hands and then he tried to eat Nick's face off. After a stunned second Nick started kissing back. It was the most sloppiest show off kiss ever and Nick couldn't help but laugh around Dean's tongue attacking his mouth. They ended with swollen lips and spit smeared all over the lower part of their faces and they grinned like two idiots.

"He's still watching." Nick observed and adjusted himself in his pants. "And I think I'm going to walk funny now." He pouted which made Dean laugh.

"Sucks to be you." Dean gave him a last kiss and reached over to open the door. "Sorry, but I have to kick you out, Sammy and I are on a tight schedule."

Nick felt Dean watching him and he made a show of walking like he had a baseball bat in his pants. When he reached the entrance, Nick waved at the window.

"Morning, Mr. Mitchell." But Mr. Mitchell shut the curtains and Nick turned towards Dean in a what-can-you-do manner.

Dean threw his head back in laughter and then he waved Nick goodby and the engine roared to life.

Following the car with his eyes, Nick spotted a woman staring at him on the other side of the street and his cheeks burned at the thought that she had seen their over the top kiss.

When she noticed that he had caught her, she turned away and hurried down the street as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast because of her heavy limping. Nick watched her for a moment, she didn't look familiar but that didn't mean much in this neighborhood.

Nick hurried to get inside. A moment later he collapsed on the couch, mind swirling with all the new information. His fingers danced over the rivets of his bracelet and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he just had his first anniversary with his boyfriends. His married boyfriends. Going by the name Winchester.

"You're home early." Aiden came out of his room and dropped next to him on the couch. "Trouble?"

Aiden never wasted time beating around the bush.

"They had to get an early start." Nick answered and wondered why he had to explain himself to Aiden.

_Because we watch out for each other,_ was the answer to that and Nick had to admit he liked that Aiden took interest in his love life. He was the only one he could talk to about things like this.

Nick knew a lot more about Sam and Dean now than ten minutes ago but he was still glad when Aiden didn't ask why they needed an early start.

"What's that?" Aiden nodded at his bracelet.

"This, my dear friend." Nick hold his arm out for him to see. "This is my gift I got from my boyfriends for our very first anniversary."

"You're kidding." With a look Aiden asked for permission before he unbuckled the bracelet to investigate it farther.

"Nope." Nick grinned at him.

Aiden had a closer look, his fingers tracing the outline of the pentagram in the middle.

"They are into occult stuff?"

"Maybe a little bit." Nick admitted, for some reason he felt offended. Teenage girls or old grandmas were _into occult stuff_, Sam and Dean were grown men and they had never shown interest in the occult as far as he knew. Which wasn't that far if he was honest. And they both had that symbol tattooed on their chests, though.

"Sam, Nick, Dean." Aiden had found their names on the inner side. "They really mean it."

"Told you."

"I can't read the rest." He squinted at the words framing the names.

"I think it's Latin." Nick helped out. "I'm going to look it up later. Along with the symbols. Bet they have a deeper meaning."

"They didn't explain it to you?" Aiden gave the bracelet back and Nick fastened it around his wrist. Weird, he already felt naked without it.

"We had other things on our mind. I'll look it up later. That's what Google is for." He stretched and yawned, the night had been way too short. "For now I'm just tired. And hungry. Do we have any Lucky Charms left?"

Nick pushed himself up and sauntered over to their little kitchen area in search for breakfast.

"Whoa." Aiden made behind him. "They didn't feed you?"

"Like I said, they needed an early start." He sniffed at the milk and decided it smelled okay-ish enough, a little bit like the Chinese leftovers it had been sitting next to but not too badly. "No big deal."

"You sure everything is alright?" Aiden just couldn't drop it. "I mean you usually don't stumble in before noon and you always have breakfast with them."

"Everything is fine. Stop worrying." Nick came back to the couch and under Aiden's watchful eyes he had his breakfast. "You know they're busy. I think they squeezed their visit here in because they didn't want to miss this date. Sam promised me they'll have more time on their next visit. Maybe with a roll of rope." Nick added with a grin around half-chewed Lucky Charms.

"Dude, too much information." Aiden threw his hands up and finally dropped the topic. He meant well, Nick got that, but in this case it wasn't necessary. Everything was fine between him and the Winchesters, it would take a while to get used to that name, better than fine, if he was honest.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." Nick slurped the last puddle of milk out of the bowl. "Beside everything else, we had some awesome sex last night and I'm exhausted."

"That's my boy." Aiden grinned at him and Nick flipped him off and then he shut the door of his room behind himself.

Nick shook his head in amusement and changed into t-shirt and sweatpants before he slipped under the covers. But he couldn't sleep just yet. He was tired but he couldn't get his fingers off the bracelet and his mind swirled around all the thing that had happened this morning. The biggest surprise had been seeing Dean so open and Nick felt honored for that.

He got the feeling that Sam and Dean would let him see more of their lives soon but he wouldn't push it. For a year now he had been fine without knowing that much about them and that hadn't changed. He knew everything he needed to know. With a sigh he curled on his side and instantly fell asleep.

Nick woke up to loud noises. Confused he looked around to figure out what woke him. Then Aiden screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby hadn't called Dean in the evening but he did call Sam in the morning. Just to make sure they got their asses on the road.

Then he went for his first coffee and called the hospital on the way to check on the succubus' latest victim. His wounds weren't life-threatening just like he'd predicted but the doctor Bobby spoke to was at a loss at what was happening with his patient besides the obvious.

"I've never seen anything like this, Agent Miller." The doctor said. "Even heavily sedated Mr. Coldwen is in pain and clearly in distress. We had to restrain him because he was attacking our nurses." He cleared his throat. "You know … in a sexual way. And he's suffering from priapism."

"What's that?" Bobby asked but he could guess what the doc meant.

"He has an erection for over four hours now. Way over four hours" The doc said it as if the four hours were important. With the succubus' venom in his system four hours were nothing.

The doc cleared his throat again. "My best guess is that this is a new kind of drug, maybe related to Viagra or similar drugs, but we couldn't find anything in his blood. Do you know anything about Mr. Coldwen using drugs?"

"As far as I know, he isn't using." Bobby said. He could have told the doc that he was looking for the wrong thing but he doubted the doctor would accept succubus venom as an explanation. And there wasn't much he could do to help Ethan through this anyway. Sex in any form could take the edge off but Bobby doubted the nurses were paid for that. So they could only wait until it wore off.

Bobby thanked the doc and ended the call. His next stop was the police station. He had already established himself as Agent Miller and for once the cops were actually willing to help. They gave him a desk in the corner and the printouts of every 911-call and all the reports of the night.

Barking dogs, a bar brawl, one case of possible domestic violence, one break-in in a store and a lot of calls leading to nothing. It was amazing how many people called 911 for things like their remote wasn't working and they couldn't switch to Oprah. Frustrated Bobby shoved the stack of useless papers way. He rubbed his beard and wondered what to do next. She was probably already two states away, dammit.

"Agent Miller?" One of the officers approached him, a young boy named Derren if Bobby remembered correctly.

"Yeah?" Bobby wasn't really interested in small talk but he put a smile on, maybe Officer Derren had something good.

"I heard you were looking for something weird and/or involving a naked woman?"

Now he had Bobby's attention.

"This call just came in, I though it would interest you." Officer Derren shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, it's not a woman but this is definitely weird. And he's naked."

Bobby drove with Officer Derren to the scene. When they arrived at the usually empty stretch of road it was already busy with cops and an ambulance and the coroner.

It took Bobby one look at the body laying in the ditch to know exactly what had happened. The man was around fifty, not usually her type but she had been desperate, and the wild claw-marks all over his naked body told Bobby that she had fed in a hurry. Next to the body lay his underwear and his phone and wallet but Bobby would bet his ball cap that the money was missing and that there was a succubs somewhere out there wearing this man's clothes.

Bobby didn't listen to the details like the name or where the man lived, that information was not important. He did make sure to get informed as soon as they found the car, though.

Officer Derren drove him back to town and frustrated Bobby returned to his motel. The succubus was gone. Maybe they would find the car but by then she would have found another man driving her wherever she wanted.

"Balls." He muttered and his mood didn't brighten when he turned around the corner to find the Impala sitting in the parking lot with two Winchesters playing hood ornament. Bobby parked next to them.

"You said eleven." Dean said and Bobby shut the door of his car with more force than necessary.

"Where have you been?" Sam slid down from the hood, both of them grinning and clearly enjoying themselves.

"Where I have been?" Bobby growled but had the sense to hold back his anger until they were inside his room.

"I needed you here yesterday." Bobby threw his jacket on the bed and loosened his tie and after putting his ball cap on he felt like himself again.

"Bobby, we're sorry." Sam tried to calm him down but he didn't want to calm down. One man dead, another one in the hospital and the succubus got away and all that because he had been alone on this one. The last thing he wanted to do was to calm down.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't make it." Dean had the nerve to say.

"You're sorry." Bobby repeated. "If you had been on the other side of the country, I would understand. If you were working a case, I would understand. If one of you were injured, I would understand. But no, you were busy." He threw the last words in Dean's face.

"Look Bobby." Dean tried to be reasonable. "I get that you're angry at us but this was important."

"Than tell me." Bobby challenged him. "Tell me what's so important that it's worth a man's life."

"What?" Sam and Dean shared a look and for the first time guilt crept over their faces.

"I'm just coming from a crime scene. She has killed again before she skipped town." Bobby sat down on his bed and adjusted his cap again. "It's over, she's gone. You can go back to whatever important stuff you were doing." He waved them off and wondered where he'd stored his bottle of Jack.

"Bobby." Sam sat down next to him and he already felt his anger evaporate. "We are sorry."

"Tell that the guy in the hospital." Bobby hold on to his anger. He knew it was stupid and it wasn't their fault, not really, and he had the suspicion that he sounded more like John now but still. He looked from one to the other.

"Do you know what he's going through?" Bobby asked. "Can you even imagine what that venom does to him?" Dean's face turned to stone while Sam looked close to tears. "They had to sedate and restrain him and he's still in agony. Can you imagine that? Can you?" Fueled by the last fumes of his anger Bobby yelled the last words at them.

A muscle in Dean's jaw twitched, the only sign of live in his stone-cold face, even his eyes looked dead, and then he just turned and left the room without a word.

"Dean." Sam was half-way at the door but his brother shut it in his face and for a second Sam stood in the middle of the room with his hand outstretched before his arm dropped lifeless at his side.

"Dammit, Bobby. Was that really necessary?" Sam didn't look at him, eyes fixed on the door, and he sounded more exhausted than angry.

"What's with him?" Bobby was honestly confused.

"Dean can imagine." Sam said and it took Bobby a second to remember his own words. "In fact, he doesn't need to imagine."

"God." Bobby rubbed his face when he finally got what Sam was trying to tell him. "Where you with him?"

"No." Sam slumped down next to him again. So far Bobby hadn't heard the Impala so it was a save bet that Dean wasn't far.

"It happened while I was in Stanford." Sam let out a sigh and Bobby didn't dare to ask if at least John had been with Dean. That man wasn't known for his bedside manners but everything was better than to suffer through this alone. Somebody to be just there. To untie you when it was over.

"Dad sent him on that hunt alone. He didn't even know what it was." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "When Dean figured it out he was already poisoned. He finished the hunt and skipped town and then searched for a place to ride it out." Sam's voice broke and now tears fell from his eyes. "He went through it alone on the dirty floor of an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere where nobody could hear him scream."

Sam sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and Bobby sat next to him with burning eyes and no idea what to say.

"Sam." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Five minutes ago he'd thrown those words right back in their faces but there was nothing else to say.

"I know." Sam stood up. "I should go after him."

"Do that." Bobby rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Bring him back in and in the meantime I find my bottle of Jack. I think we all need a healthy shot." It wasn't even noon but getting drunk looked like a good idea right then.

"Sounds good." Sam even managed the ghost of a smile.

"Balls." Bobby muttered when Sam had shut the door behind himself. Glancing out of the window he spotted the brothers with their hands in their pockets leaning against the Impala and it didn't look like they were talking at all. They just stood there, close enough for their shoulders to touch, and stared into nothingness.

When they came back in a few minutes later Bobby had the bottle and three glasses ready. And he had used the time to pack, no point in staying.

Dean finished his drink and poured himself a second one before the others had even reached for their glasses but nobody said something about that.

"What are we going to do next?" Dean finally asked.

"The car she's stolen is our only lead." Bobby leaned back in his chair. "But, honestly, I think she's gone. I'll keep my ears out, though." Not much else he could do.

Dean nodded to himself and swirled his glass between his hands. "So we screwed up."

"It's not your fault, son." Bobby said.

"Earlier that sounded different." Dean countered and he was right. It had sounded different and Bobby already regretted that.

"I was angry." It was a weak excuse, he knew that. "Dean, I'm sorry." That seemed to be the word of the day. He wanted to say more but Dean's phones started ringing.

Glancing at the caller ID Dean's eyes went wide.

"It's Nick." He said to his brother but went outside to take the call. Sam was clearly itching to follow him but he stayed with Bobby while they both strained their ears but at least Bobby didn't hear more than some muffled talking.

"Who's Nick?" Bobby finally asked. This was the first time he heard that name. He didn't know a hunter by that name but maybe he was a friend? Yeah, Winchesters were famous for befriending random people.

"A friend." Was Sam's short answer and before Bobby could ask farther, Dean stormed back in, phone still at his ear and something close to panic written all over his face.

"Dean?" Sam raised from his chair. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's not." Dean shook his head and then his attention switched back to the phone. "We're coming. Hang on, man, we're on our way." And then he was talking to Sam again. "He got attacked."

"Is he hurt?"

"Don't know. He's pretty much out of it." He listened to the phone. "Nicky, keep talking, I'm here. We're coming."

They didn't waste time with talking. The next second they were sprinting to their car, leaving Bobby dumbfounded behind.

"I'm coming with you." He grabbed his bag and hurried after them.

"Ehm, Bobby." Sam turned towards him while Dean started the car. "We got this."

Bobby had no idea who Nick was but the Winchesters clearly cared about him and if he was in trouble they could probably use his help. It was the least he could do.

"Dean, drive." Bobby ordered. "I'm right at your tail."


	8. Chapter 8

The ally wasn't that long but when Ishtar finally reached the end and squinted into the sudden light of the street lamps, she was heavily leaning against the wall and her leg was a cramped mess of agony. She needed to get that bullet out.

Catching her breath she stood in the shadows for a moment and kept an eye out for cars. At this time of the night traffic had died down to almost nothing and she appreciated that. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw attention. The hunter was still out there, no doubt.

When a car came near, she pushed herself off the wall and made a step towards the sidewalk but her leg buckled and she landed hard on her knees and bit back a scream.

"Dammit." She cursed but when she caught a glimpse of the driver she shied back into the shadows. The hunter.

With a whimper she crawled backwards, waiting for the car to stop, waiting for him to yell and shoot at her. But the car passed by without slowing down.

She had to get out of this town. Now. Ishtar forced herself to count to thirty before she stumbled back to the sidewalk. She half expected to see his car sitting just around the corner but the street was empty.

When the next car came down the street, she took the risk.

"Help!" She yelled, waving one arm while she hobbled hunched over farther towards the street. She managed three steps before she collapsed again, damn leg, but next to her the car stopped and then a door opened and footsteps hurried around the car.

"Oh my god!" A man yelled and then shoes came into her line of sight. He knelt beside her and Ishtar smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nearly burst out in laughter. It was the middle of the night, she lay stark naked on the sidewalk covered in blood and grime and had a quite obvious hole in her leg and he asked if she was okay?

"I've been better." She muttered and reached for him before he could figure out that it probably was a good idea to call an ambulance. Smashing their mouths together she forced as much saliva into him as she could wring out of her dry mouth. He tasted of cigarettes and medication and even over the heavy smell of blood all around her Ishtar caught the scent of cancer. He was past his prime, his life force notable dimmed but he was all she had. She could work with that. She had to.

With wide blown pupils he stared down at her but grabbed her hand when she reached for him.

"Help me in the car." She ordered.

"I drive you to the hospital." Carefully he helped her to settle in the passenger seat and then hurried around the car.

"No hospital." She shook her head and rearranged her leg until she found a position she could bear. "Just drive. Out of town."

They drove for a while but with every passing minute his eyes were more on her than the road and the smell of his arousal clouded the car. They would come to that, eventually, Ishtar needed every drop of his life force she could get but with her leg busted up like it was she wasn't up for sex at the moment.

"Do you have a pocket knife?" She asked and wiped sweat from her brow. She felt sticky and itchy everywhere and she desperately wanted a shower but with every little bump the car made hot lances of agony shot through her leg so that was the first thing she had to deal with.

For a second he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "Maybe in the glove compartment. I think Jason has left his there."

There actually was a knife in the compartment but when she opened it, Ishtar cringed. Whoever this Jason was, he didn't care for his things. The blade was dull and jagged but it was all she had at hand.

"Pull over." She ordered and then switched the light in the car on.

"What are you doing?" He asked and in the poor light of the car he probably had his first real look at her wound. It was her first look, too, and she sucked in a breath at the sight of her limb. The hole was dark with dead crisp tissue surrounding it and the rest of her thigh was just red and hot and swollen. But it had stopped bleeding.

"I have to get the bullet out." She informed him, probing the flesh around the hole. This was going to be fun.

"Here? Now?" He reached for the keys again. "The hospital isn't far."

"I said no!" With her claw digging in the meat of his shoulder she dragged him closer and forced another dose of saliva into his mouth.

"I'm doing this and in the meantime you better get naked." She ordered and shoved him away. The taste of cigarettes made her sick but that was the last of her problems.

Obedient he started to unbutton his shirt.

Ishtar grabbed the knife tighter and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She gritted her teeth and carefully inserted the blade in the wound. Her scream echoed through the car and she trashed in her seat but hold on to the knife. After the first wave of pain she dug her own claw into her thigh to keep the limb steady while she searched for the bullet.

Finally bullet and knife clattered to the floor and breathless Ishtar just hold her leg with both hands while she waited for the pain to subside to something she could deal with.

The now naked man sat next to her penis fat and leaking between his legs and his hands twitching in the poorly suppressed need to touch her.

"Please." He whimpered probably not for the first time while he stroked himself. His other hand landed on her shoulder and she shrugged him off. He wailed in frustration.

"Outside." She ordered and opened her door. He was around the car in a heartbeat which was good because he was there to catch her when she just fell out of the open door. Together they moved a few feet away from the car and then she just lay there on her back on a damp patch of grass, looking up to a cloudy sky with no stars and spread her legs a little bit. Every movement sent fresh pain through her and she knew it would get worse with what was coming next but it was the only way to make it better.

"Fuck me." She braced herself for the pain. "And you better be gentle." She gritted out but she knew, high on her venom, he was a horny animal which couldn't go gentle on her. Normally she had the strength to manhandle him even in this state but now she couldn't do much more than to lay there and take it.

He plunged into her, grunting and sweating, and she screamed with every jolt going through her body. When he came deep in her she clenched around him, milking him, and with every spurt of come she took more of his energy. It was dim and dirty but it was enough to dull the pain and to start the healing.

But she needed more. Without letting him catch his breath she slung her legs around him, crossed her ankles on the low of his back and forced him even deeper into her.

"Hey, limp-dick." She smacked his face to stir him up again. "We're not done yet."

She drove her claws in his back, slicing through skin and muscle, while she canted her hips to meet his thrusts.

She came with his blood dripping down on her and he followed her a second later. Green light from her half-closed eyes illuminated his surprised face when she sucked him dry of his energy. His face slackened and she rolled him off her and then she just lay there for a minute.

She had fed, yes, and it helped her but it wasn't enough. The silver had been in her flesh way too long, causing farther damage but she felt the wound healing.

Still a bit clumsy Ishtar came to her feet. The man's clothes lay on the back seat and they were better than nothing so she put them on. They didn't fit but this was a temporary solution anyway.

Ishtar took the money but left phone and wallet behind and a minute later she was on the road again.

The body would be found and the hunter would make the connection, no doubt about that, so she didn't plan on keeping the car.

In the next town she found a quite helpful young man, who was happy to help her out. He took her home and let her use his shower and after an awesome round in the bed her gave her some of his girlfriend's clothes and all the money he had at hand and he insisted on her taking his car. How could she say no to that?

She would have loved to kill him, to take all of his life force, but she hold back and took just enough to keep her going. No need to leave a trail.

After their little fuck sleep was tempting but Ishtar wanted to put as much distance between herself and the hunter as possible.

So she kissed him goodby and whispered in his ear.

_You can keep a secret, right? No need to tell anybody about me. A friend borrowed your car, that's all they need to know. This is our little secret. Right?_

"Right." He leaned into her touch with a dreamy smile. "Our little secret."

Ishtar drove until early morning and she knew she should keep going but her leg still wasn't completely healed and she was tired and exhausted and so she stopped in a random town to find somebody who would take her in for a day or two. As long as she didn't kill anybody the hunter should have trouble finding her and maybe he would give up eventually.

Ishtar left the car with the door open and the keys in the ignition. In a neighborhood like this it would be gone in less than five minutes.

It was too early for the streets to be busy and she limped slowly down the sidewalk hoping to find somebody young and strong.

When she spotted the car she stopped dead. That car. His car.

She shook her head in bemusement. Just an Impala like thousand others just like it. But when she came closer she had a good view on the man in the driver's seat and that wasn't one like a thousand others.

Dean Winchester.

Ishtar's hand sneaked up to her face, touching smooth skin but she knew about the scars hidden underneath.

There was another man with him in the car and for a second she thought this was the famous little brother. Ishtar could still hear Dean's deep voice bragging about little Sammy who'd made it Ivy League or something. At least during sex he'd shut up about his brother and then …

Ishtar shoved that memory deep down in her mind and made a few steps closer to have a look at the second man.

They kissed. Not just a goodby kiss, no this was a massaging each other's tonsils porn star kiss.

Gasping at them Ishtar tried to make sense out of what she was seeing. Okay, not the brother, that much was clear but Dean Winchester and another man? He was playing for both teams?

While she tried to wrap her mind around the new fact the two men parted and Dean drove off. When the other man caught her staring Ishtar hurried to limp away.

Dean Winchester. Was he here because of her? It couldn't be. Three hours ago she'd no idea that she would end up in this town. Actually, she didn't even know which town this was.

Old fear rose again and she wanted to run. Run as far away as she could. And that was the point. She couldn't. She was at the end of her rope, she needed to rest and heal.

Her mark on him had faded long ago but maybe unconsciously, in her current need to feed, she was drawn to an old mark. Yeah, as if she would feed off a hunter.

Ishtar stopped and turned around, looking at the building the other man, the man Dean Winchester obviously cared about, had disappeared in. A grim smile crept on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick jolted awake. Something heavy crashed against a wall and glass shattered and then Aiden screamed. Nick had never heard anything like that before. High pitched and full of terror, a scream right out of nightmares. And then it was cut off. One second Aiden screamed at the top of his lungs and the next everything was deadly quiet.

Nick grabbed his phone and hurried to the door, caught between calling the police and checking on Aiden. He opened the door a crack.

The living room was a mess. The shattering had been the TV now lying in pieces on the floor and the couch stood in the kitchen, however it fit in there, and in the middle of the room stood a woman. She hadn't noticed him yet and when she limped over to the corner where a lifeless Aiden lay on the floor Nick recognized her. The woman who had stared at Dean and him earlier.

She grabbed Aiden by the neck and picked him up like he weighted nothing. He struggled against her hand on his throat so he wasn't dead. Yet.

The woman was of average high, slim figured and by no means should she be able to pick up a grown man like this.

_She's high on something,_ Nick thought. That was the only explanation. His thumb pressed the 9 on his phone but he must have made a sound because her head snapped in his direction and their eyes met.

"There you are." She purred and there was an awful cracking sound and Aiden's head lolled to the side. When she let go of him he fell down like a rag doll and didn't move anymore.

Nick just stared at the scene in front of him, thumb hovering over the 1 but he had forgotten what he had been about to do.

"Pretty boy." Even limping she managed to saunter over to him quite seductively and took the phone out of his numb hand. With her other hand she grabbed his chin and turned his head from one side to the other to survey his face.

"He has taste, I give him that." She let go of him. "But, of course, I knew that before."

"What do you want?" Nick backed off a little bit and was now trapped in the doorway to his room with her blocking the only way out.

"You know Dean Winchester."

It wasn't a question but he nodded nevertheless.

"Are you two doing it?" She crept closer and Nick backed off another step. "Fucking each other's brains out? Earlier it sure like hell looked like that." Her smile was cold and for a second Nick swore he saw her eyes gleaming green. But then he grabbed the door and smashed it in her face. At least he intended to.

"You're a fighter." She caught the door with ease and shoved back, hitting him instead. "I like that."

Nick stumbled backwards. She was on him in a heart-beat and he thought she would hit him or grab him like she'd done with Aiden but instead she almost gently hold his face in her hands and then their lips met in a kiss.

Nick pressed his lips together and tried to turn his head but her grip turned iron, holding his head in place. Her tongue traced his lips, wiggling its way in and he gritted his teeth against the forced kiss.

She backed off, a knowing smile on her lips, and her taste still lingered in Nick's mouth. Somewhat sweet and a little bitter but not unpleasant. Nervously he licked his lips and suddenly he wanted more.

"That's better, isn't it?" She gave him another kiss and this time he welcomed it.

"What are you doing?" Nick stepped back and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm messing with Dean's little boyfriend." She clicked her tongue and then her hand was on his chest, fingers spread wide over his rapidly beating heart. Confused Nick just stood there.

He wasn't into women. She was pretty, he had to admit that, but he didn't find her attractive. This was all wrong, the rational part of his brain knew that, however, there was the urge to kiss her again. Heat spread through his body, his heart raced and his cock started to twitch in interest.

"Please, don't." He backed off another step and his legs bumped into his bed. She kissed him again, her tongue exploring his mouth while her hands sneaked under his t-shirt, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

His mind screamed _no_ but his body betrayed him. It reacted under her touch. His nipples pebbled and his cock rose and unintentionally he stole another kiss from her.

"Tell me about Dean." She caressed his ribcage and he shuddered under her hands. He needed more.

"What do you want to know?" He breathed into the soft skin of her neck, she smelled of soap and fruity shampoo.

"Is he still bragging about his little brother?" She urged him out of his t-shirt and he willingly lifted his arms to help her.

"Brother?"

"Sam?" She licked over his right nipple. "Sammy, the boy genius? Back then he couldn't shut up about him. Very annoying."

"Sam is his brother?" That sobered him. He grabbed her shoulders and managed to hold her at bay for a second.

"Of course he's his brother." She rolled her eyes and shrugged his hands off with ease. "What did you think?"

She must have read something on his face because she narrowed her eyes and looked at him closely.

"What _did_ you think?"

When he didn't answer she pressed her mouth on his again and suddenly he didn't know anymore why he'd hesitated.

"They're lovers." He answered and chased after her mouth for another kiss. "Married even."

"Married?" She burst out laughing. "That's a good one."

Nick couldn't think clearly. Sam and Dean were brothers? He thought about all the things they had done together, the kinky sex, but that didn't matter at the moment, right now he thought more about the things he could do with this beautiful woman.

"Wow." She made and he smiled at her, confused but happy. "Have you seen them fucking?"

"Sure." He pressed his body against hers, catching her leg between his which gave his cock some much needed friction. "They're doing it like rabbits."

He started humping her and there were definitively too many clothes in the way.

"How do you fit in?" She asked but her hands were on his ass now so he didn't mind her talking that much.

"I'm their little fuck toy." He cupped her breasts through her blouse and it felt different to what a chest normally felt, all soft and round, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I like breaking other people's toys." She kissed him again and worked her way down his neck. "Undress me."

Without thinking he helped her out of her blouse and bra, fingertips brushing over smooth skin, pushed down her pants and underwear and then he knelt in front of her to help her out of her shoes and pants. She had a not quite healed wound in her thigh and Nick made sure to be extra careful around there.

With a hand on his shoulder she kept him down.

"While you're down there." She smirked at him and pushed her hip in his face. Getting the drift he darted his tongue out and started to eat her out but this was unfamiliar terrain and he wasn't even sure if he was doing it right. The part of him that knew how wrong this was screamed louder now in his mind. If he made a dash for the door …

"Oh no, you don't." She forced him up and kissed him again and every thought of escape vanished. Why would he want to run anyway when she was right here?

She muttered something about gay guys but Nick didn't pay attention because she was pushing down his sweatpants and his hard cock sprung free. A second later he was naked except for the bracelet around his wrist.

"And by the way?" She shoved him backwards until he fell down on the bed. "You suck at eating pussy."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, he really was. He wanted to please her, wanted to make it good for her.

"You will be sorry." She grabbed his aching cock and the touch alone nearly made him come but then she squeezed and he grunted in pain and she squeezed more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He yelled out and for a second it felt like she was about to rip his dick off. When she let go, he sobbed in relief and at the same time he was aching for more.

"Please." He begged and didn't know anymore what he was begging for. There was just need.

She straddled him and leaned forward until they were flushed together, her face only inches from his. With her fingers she combed through his hair and her breath brushed hot over his lips.

"We are going to have so much fun." She whispered and shifted above him, teasing him. Nick felt her hot wetness on his lower belly and his cock brushed against the globes of her ass.

"Please." He whimpered and he couldn't hold back the tears. "Please, I need ... need."

"I know what you need." She pushed herself up and slowly sank down on him. "And we have all day."

She surrounded him, wet and hot and tight, and it was exactly what he needed.

"C'mon, be a good fuck toy." Her fingertips raked down his chest. It felt like knives and it felt good and he arched into her touch. She rode him hard and fast, guiding one of his hands to rest at her waist and the other one between her legs where he rubbed that little nub he felt there and this time he must have done it right because she bowed her back and fisted her hair while sweat glistered on her breasts. When she came her eyes glowed green.

Nick followed her, screaming out his own orgasm, his cock spasm and spurting deep inside her and all of a sudden he felt drained, like he could sleep for a week.

She rolled off him and for a moment they just lay side by side with heaving chests in the afterglow. But the need was still there. His cock was still hard or again already, he couldn't tell, however, he needed more.

"Now I know why Dean keeps you." Her fingertip circled his nipple. "You are a good fuck toy. Do they both have their fun with you at the same time or do they take turns?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm curious. C'mon, two incest brothers sharing one fuck toy, that's pretty hilarious. And sick by the way, but who am I to judge?"

Nick didn't want to answer, in fact he didn't want to be there with her at all.

"What did you do to me?" He asked instead and rolled away from her. "Drugged me?"

"Hmm, kind of." She kissed him. "You know, this gets really annoying. Why can't you be at least a little bit bi?"

"Uh?" He made but the question disappeared in a fog of lust.

"You wanted to tell me about Sam and Dean." She reminded him. Her hand was on his cock and as long as he kept talking her hand kept moving so he talked. And it was good for a while.

"I need more." He tried to roll on top of her but she stopped him. "Please."

"I know." She came up to her hands and knees and wiggled her bottom. "Come here. This time you're doing all the work."


	10. Chapter 10

They did it doggy style with Nick doing all the work, just like she'd said he would. Then they rolled to their sides and he spooned up behind her, holding her tight with his hand between her breasts, and fucked her this way. He hadn't even known it was possible for a man to come that often in such a short amount of time but he was pretty sure the last one he came dry. There was nothing left, he was spent and exhausted like he'd never been in his life.

And then she kissed him and her fingertips danced over his worn out cock and it started to fill again. Nick whimpered in pain and need but she just laughed and slapped his ass.

"Time for a break. I'm hungry." She announced and rolled out of the bed. "What kind of host are you anyway? Letting a lady starve. You could at least offer me a drink."

Naked as she was she walked out of the room, still limping but it was less prominent now, and Nick nearly fell out of the bed in the desperate attempt to hold her back.

"Please, don't go." He cried and tried to follow her. His legs refused to hold him and he collapsed on the floor with his arm trapped beneath him and the rivets of his bracelet digging into his skin. Nick hissed in pain and came up to hands and knees. He couldn't walk? Fine, he could crawl.

By the time he reached the living room she had already freed the couch out of the kitchen and had found the Chinese leftovers in the fridge.

"Who was that, anyway?" Chewing she leaned against the counter and pointed with the chopsticks at something in the corner. The couch blocked Nick's view and he was thankful for that.

"Aiden." He came up to his knees and wrapped his hand around his aching cock. Before he'd thought stories about guys chafing from too much sex were exaggerated. Now he had the proof in hand, quite literally, and he still needed more.

"My roommate." He added and despite the growing pain he pumped his fist along his shaft. "Please."

"Don't rush me." She picked up a piece of meat and examined it as if it was the most interesting thing ever. "You have one, maybe two rounds in you before you die from exhaustion. I want to enjoy this as long as I can. I owe Dean that much."

Nick still had no idea how she knew Dean or what had happened between them but he couldn't care less. Even dying didn't sound that bad if it meant that she would come back to him.

"Please." He crawled closer, having just enough sense left to not crawl straight through the shattered pieces of the TV. "Please. Need you. Fuck me. Please."

"If you ask so nicely." Finally she put the container down and licked the chopsticks clean. Thinking she tapped them at her lip and then a smile crept on her face. "You like getting fucked, don't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Anything. Just please."

He tried to reach for her but lost his balance and fell face first to the floor.

"You're getting the idea, great." She came closer. "Stay this way. Don't move."

Nick stayed that way, face pressed into the carpet and ass up in the air. An unfamiliar touch made him twitch but he quickly identified it as the chopsticks trailing along his spine all the way down to the crack of his ass. The two tips circled his entrance and in a clear moment he realized what was about to happen but the sudden pain still caught him by surprise.

The chopsticks weren't that thick, however, without any preparation and with only a little bit of spit to ease the way it felt like she'd just rammed a sledge-hammer into him.

Nick wailed in pain but she hold him in place, fingertips digging into his skin like claws, and she brutally fucked him with the sticks.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" She asked and rotated the sticks deep inside him. "Thought you like this. Don't want you to miss out on something just because I lack certain parts."

He couldn't answer, there was just pain. He clawed at the carpet in the hopeless attempt to get away but she was too strong.

After an eternity she flipped him over and the glass-pieces of the TV bit in his back but he barely noticed it because the sticks were still inside him, buried deep, stabbing him from the inside with the sudden movement. He screamed but she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Stop bitching around. You're enjoying this." As a proof she stroke his fully erected cock and he jolted in a mixture of pain and lust.

"See?" She sank down on his shaft. "You want it."

She reached behind herself and grabbed the chopsticks again. She fucked him and rode him in a matching rhythm, perverting Nick's favorite position he had with Sam and Dean.

If it was the pain or the fact that she hadn't kissed him in a while Nick didn't know but his mind became clearer. The fog of lust and need lifted and in a clear moment he grabbed her to throw her off.

He wasn't sure what happened next. The buckle of his bracelet got caught in the wound in her leg. Then all of a sudden she screamed and wailed and there was the smell of burning flesh.

He threw her off but she was over him again the next second. They struggled and weak as he was he had no chance of fighting her off for long. He kept her mouth away from his, if she managed to kiss him he was doomed, he knew that, and frantically searched for a weapon, anything. For some reason she shied away from him when his hand with the bracelet came close to her face and that gave him the second he needed to grab a piece of the shattered TV.

When she dove in to kiss him the next time, he rammed the glass in her throat. Her eyes went almost comically wide in surprise. She made a gargling sound and blood dripped down on Nick and then she collapsed on top of him.

For a second Nick just lay there with her lying motionless on him but then he started to move. He rolled her off and got the chopsticks out before he crawled away from her.

Back pressed against the wall and his knees drawn to his chest he just sat there and cried. His erection finally died down, the need gone, leaving him all empty and tired with a dull pain in his lower regions. He was so tired.

But he couldn't sleep, not yet. First he had to call the police or go to the hospital or … he didn't know what to do.

He wanted a shower, wanted to get her smell off his skin. He wanted to sleep and for the pain to go away. He wanted this to never have happened.

Nick looked around the trashed living room. Aiden lay there but when he crawled over to him to check for a sign of life, he found Aiden's eyes staring at nothing and his skin cold to the touch.

"Aiden." Fresh tears filled his eyes. Aiden was dead.

Nick looked over to the woman lying in her own blood. She was dead, too. He had killed her.

_It was self-defense_, he told himself. _I had no choice._

Would they believe him? Was it even true? She hadn't forced him.

How many times had he said _please_? How many times had he said that he needed it? And he'd never come that often in a row in his life.

He rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time before he spilled Lucky Charms and curdled milk in the bowl. When nothing was left, he hung dry heaving over the toilet.

He didn't know how long he sat on the cold floor with his cheek resting on the toilet seat but eventually he forced himself up to his feet. He needed to get moving.

Methodically he washed the tears and the snot off his face, got rid of most of the blood, _her blood, this is her blood_, and then gently wiped his groin. There was blood on the washcloth when he wiped his hole and he could only hope that she hadn't done any serious damage to him. The pain was still there but bearable and with the wall to support himself he made it over to his room.

He had to sit down on the bed to dress himself and when he stood up he left a bloody spot on the sheet.

He found his phone on the floor where she'd dropped it and he nearly face-planted when he picked it up and he had to lean against the door frame until the world stopped spinning. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he just wanted to collapse but then he caught some movement in the corner of his eye.

She was moving. Her fingers twitched and she blinked at him.

That got him into action. He clutched his phone and hurried past her but stopped when he saw her face. It looked different now, deformed with thick scars crisscrossing it like somebody had tried to cut her face to pieces. Her mouth moved like she was trying to say something but the piece of glass in her throat kept the words inside.

Nick turned away and left the apartment. He probably should call an ambulance for her but he didn't want to.

Making his way slowly down the stairs he thought about what had happened. Not about what _had_ happened, because he never wanted to think about that again, but about her. About her glowing eyes and he swore he'd seen some light between their bodies, too. About her changed face. About her strength. About her kiss.

Nobody would believe him.

"Hey fag, what's with the noise?" Mr. Douchebag poked his head out when Nick passed his door and Nick just wanted to yell at him: "Now you care?" but he saved his breath for the next step and the one after that.

Hunched over and painfully slow Nick left his apartment behind. He stepped into the bright sunlight and turned left and just kept going. He couldn't remember if he'd closed the door behind himself and he wondered how long it would take Mr. Douchebag to discover the mess he'd left behind.

Nick kept walking for as long as he could. He stumbled into a back ally with dirt and trash piled up the walls and he crawled between two dumpsters and just crashed there. Somehow he had his phone still in hand but he had no idea who to call.

He wiped fresh tears from his face and managed to scratch himself with the bracelet. The buckle was bent and there was blood all over it, already soaked into the leather. He'd ruined it. They had given it to him for their anniversary and he'd ruined it.

Curled up to a ball he cried again until there were no tears left.

Would Sam and Dean believe him? Or would they call him crazy? Would they want him around anymore after this? After he'd let this woman … He couldn't bring that thought to an end.

He had no one else he could turn to so he scrolled through his contact list until he found Dean's name but he didn't hit the call button. What should he say? They had a busy day, should he really bother them with this? Shouldn't he man up and deal with his problems on his own? He wasn't even sure if he could tell them what had happened.

More by accident than anything else Nick hit the call button and then he hold his breath while he listened to the ringing. Finally Dean answered.

"Dean?" Nick cried in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two hours Bobby just tried to stay at Dean's tail. The boy drove like he was racing the devil himself but thankfully they didn't run into any cops. Bobby wasn't sure if a cop trying to pull Dean over would live long enough to regret it.

During the drive Bobby had time to think. First of all: Who was Nick? He still had no clue and no matter how much he wracked his brain he couldn't remember one of the boys ever referring to somebody with that name.

And why didn't they want him on this one? If this Nick was in danger or hurt, Bobby could probably help. But the only reason Bobby was right behind the Impala was because Sam hadn't come up with something to send him off.

Not getting anywhere with those questions Bobby's mind persisted on returning to the little fact that Dean had encountered a succubus before. That the man he loved like his own son had gone through the withdrawal alone. Alone on the dirty floor of some abandoned house. Did John know and if so did he care? In moments like this Bobby wished that bastard was still alive so he could kill him.

Bobby gritted his teeth and nearly missed the turn Dean took in front of him. When they reached the town Dean finally slowed down but not by much and he drove like he knew his way around this place pretty well.

They finally stopped in a rundown neighborhood that had seen better times.

"Okay, we fan out. I take this direction." Dean waved ahead. "Sam, you go left and Bobby …" Now he hesitated like he'd just realized that Bobby was also there.

"I look over there." Bobby took over. "This allies are like a maze. What am I looking for, Dean?"

"His name is Nick, he's hurt." Dean explained while Sam already took off, yelling the man's name.

"He said he hid behind a dumpster." Dean yelled over his shoulder and seconds later Bobby was alone.

"Balls." He muttered under his breath and went searching in the alley the brothers had left for him. From the distance he heard the occasional bellowed "Nick!" followed by the hopeful silence waiting for an answer.

"Nick?" He started yelling himself. After fruitless minutes he rejoined with Sam.

"Anything?" Sam asked and spread his arms in a helpless gesture.

"You sure he's around here somewhere?" Bobby asked and together they started another round around the area.

"He has to be here." Sam muttered. "Nick!"

When his phone started ringing Sam answered it before the first ring was finished.

"You found him?" He barked into the phone and a second later he took off running. Bobby followed him, cursing those damn long legs.

When he caught up with them he found Dean kneeling between two dumpsters with Sam hovering over him, eager to do something but in the narrow space there was nothing he could do.

"Dean." There was a new voice and arms sneaked around Dean's neck, clinging tightly to him and then Bobby spotted a head with the face buried in the crook of Dean's neck. Impatiently Sam shoved one of the dumpsters aside to get access to the man hiding behind.

"Hey, Nick." Sam said in a soft voice and all of a sudden Bobby felt like an intruder.

"Okay, let's get you outa here." Dean shifted, getting a better hold of the man in his arms. "Can you walk? Okay, that's a no. Sammy, get his other side."

Only when his eyes fell on Bobby Dean seemed to remember once again that they weren't alone.

"Get the car." He threw him the keys and Bobby didn't waste time. One look at the man now hanging between the Winchesters told him that he needed at least a bed or maybe even a hospital. Either way, he needed it as soon as possible.

The young man, Nick, didn't want to let go of Dean so they ended up with Sam driving the Impala, Bobby in the passenger seat, he would come back for his car later, and Dean and Nick in the back seat.

"Motel or hospital?" Sam asked with a worried glance in the rear-view mirror. "Dean, hospital?"

But it was the mysterious Nick who finally answered: "No hospital. Please."

The brothers exchanged a look through the mirror and Dean gave Sam a little nod and with that it was settled.

"Okay, no hospital." Dean brushed the hair out of Nick's face who still clung to Dean as if his life depended on it. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Nick's gaze landed on Bobby and once again Bobby felt like he didn't belong there.

"I'm Bobby." He tried in his friendliest voice, the last thing he wanted to do was to spook the kid farther. Nick was around Sam's age but scared like he was he looked about five. "I'm a friend of Sam and Dean."

Nick's gaze shifted to Dean who confirmed that with a nod. It was clear that Nick still felt uncomfortable around Bobby, however, before they could push him to talk, Sam steered the car into a parking lot and shut the engine off.

"I'll get us a room." He shifted in his seat to meet Nick's eyes. "We can talk inside, sounds good?"

Nick nodded into Dean's chest and Sam hurried to get them a room.

By the time he came back Bobby had already decided to wait outside because Nick clearly wouldn't open up with him around and he couldn't blame him. He was a complete stranger to him.

What did surprise Bobby was the meaningful look Dean directed at him while he and Sam had one of their silent conversations.

They ended up with Dean guiding Nick inside and Sam and Bobby staying outside and Bobby couldn't shake off the feeling that Sam was somewhat guarding the room. Was he afraid Bobby would eavesdrop on them?

"Okay, Sam. Who is he?" Bobby asked after he'd watched Sam pacing in front of the door for a minute.

"A friend."

"Looks like a very close friend."

"Yeah, we are social enough to have a friend. Big surprise." He snapped at Bobby but stopped his pacing when the door opened. Dean looked pale.

"What did he say?" Sam prompted.

"Not much yet." Dean admitted. "But he got attacked in his apartment. He thinks his roommate is dead."

"What?"

"I think …" Dean swallowed visibly. "It sounds like the succubus."

"You sure, son?" Bobby stepped in. "Because that's one hell of a coincidence."

Now Dean glared at him. "I'm not sure. But he says something about a woman and glowing green eyes and he has claw marks on his back."

Bobby's stomach dropped and Sam covered his mouth when the realization of what probably had happened to their friend kicked in.

"Did she …?" Sam started but broke off.

"Don't know yet." Dean's face was the stone mask again. "You two check out the apartment, I'll take care of Nick."

It was obvious that Sam wanted to stay with Dean and Nick but after a long second he turned to the car and jerked his head for Bobby to follow.

They drove in silence. Bobby had questions, a lot of them, but Sam wasn't in the mood to talk.

Sam found the right building and after seeing their FBI badges the landlord, a Mr. Mitchell, let them in.

"Crap." Sam mumbled at the sight of the yellow police tape covering the door to the apartment. "They are quick around here." He said the last part loud enough for the landlord to hear.

"They took the body out, asked me a few questions and that's it." He chewed on the filter of his cigarette. "The police has more important cases than a domestic quarrel gotten out of hand. At least when it comes to these people."

Sam had opened the door and had already ducked under the tape to get in but now his head snapped around to glare at the man. But Sam didn't ask the obvious question.

"What do you mean with _these people_?" Bobby asked and Sam's expression became unreadable.

"Faggots." Mr. Mitchell shrugged and grinned around the destroyed remains of his cigarette. "Oh, I'm sorry. Homosexuals."

Bobby tried to keep this professional while he wanted to wipe that smug grin out of his face.

"Thanks, Mr. Mitchell." He ducked under the tape. "We'll have a quick look around. We may have a few questions later." And before the man could answer Bobby shut the door in his face.

"What an asshole."

Sam had already finished his walk around what seemed to be the living room. Couch and table stood out of place and pieces of the broken TV lay scattered around and there was a puddle of blood on the floor. To Bobby it looked like a struggle and so far he couldn't tell if this was something supernatural or not.

Bobby checked the other rooms. A small kitchen area, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Smells like sex in here." Bobby observed. The bed looked well used and there was blood, too. "A lot of sex."

"So it could be the succubus." Sam spoke his first words since the landlord had let them in.

"Your Nick and this Aiden Green." Bobby started. "Were they together?"

"No." Sam answered, short and sure. "They were roommates, friends, nothing more."

Bobby nodded to himself. Two bedrooms and neither bed was big enough to be comfortable for two people.

"Then lets talk to Mr. Mitchell again."

"Why?" Sam hold him back. "We know everything we need to know."

"He may have seen her?" Bobby suggested.

What was with Sam? He wanted to get back to Dean and their friend, Bobby got that, but that doesn't mean they could get sloppy on the job. A job that involved Sam's friend no less.

They didn't have to go looking for Mr. Mitchell, he was hovering right outside the door.

"And you only saw Mr. Perkins leaving." Bobby tried to get the information they needed while Sam kept quiet. "There was nobody else? A woman maybe?"

Now Mr. Mitchell snorted. "Believe me. No woman ever set a foot in that apartment."

"So what makes you think this was a domestic quarrel?" Bobby started walking down the stairs towards the exit. "Could be a breaking and entering as far as I can tell."

"They always denied it but they can't fool me." Mr. Mitchell looked rather proud of himself for figuring that one out. "They were together. Except for, you know, when they were _working_." He even made air quotes for the last word and then waited with a grin for them to ask. But Sam didn't ask.

So Bobby did: "What do you mean with working?"

"Selling their asses to everybody willing to pay." Came the smug answer and out of the corner of his eye Bobby noticed Sam's clenched fist.

However, Mr. Mitchell just continued like the old blabber he was who finally had found a willing audience

"Mr. Perkins." He said the name as if it was something dirty. "Even let his _work_ drive him home this morning. There should be a law against men kissing in public, it was disgusting. Thought they would do it right one the sidewalk." He shuddered theatrically. "I bet that's what they fought about later."

Once again Sam didn't rise to the bait instead he looked close to punching this asshole in the face. Bobby couldn't blame him, he was about to do the same.

"Could you describe the man?" Bobby asked and at the same time Sam said: "Thanks for your time." and tried to drag Bobby away but Mr. Mitchell answered Bobby's question anyway.

"Couldn't really see his face, some guy in a leather jacket. But he drove a nice car, you know, one of those old muscle cars."

They stepped outside and Sam headed for the car but Mr. Mitchell followed them. When he spotted the Impala, his face became slack and his eyes stared into space.

"I broke your toy, Dean Winchester. Now we're even." He said in a hollow voice. For long seconds he didn't move, only stared at the car. When he came to he looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was before he hurried inside, leaving a stunned Bobby behind. Sam had his eyes closed with a defeated expression on his face.

"Okay, safe bet." Bobby opened the passenger door, unwilling to think about the rest just yet. "This is a succubus."

They sat in the car for a moment.

"Bobby, I …" Sam broke off because apparently he didn't know what to say either.

"Let me get this straight." Bobby tried to make sense out of the new information. "This Nick works as a what? Prostitute? And Dean drove him home this morning."

Sam cringed. "It's not like that."

"Than tell me." Bobby demanded. "Because I'm getting some pretty strange ideas here."

Sam didn't answer.

"Look, Sam." Bobby rubbed his beard, trying to think. "Right now it looks to me, like you two let me down because Dean wanted to buy himself a nice piece of ass. And that's not like Dean. So please tell me I'm wrong."

"It's not like that." Sam repeated and let out a deep sigh. When he spoke he didn't look at Bobby. "Yesterday was their first anniversary."


	12. Chapter 12

Ishtar had screwed up. She choked on her own blood, pain ripping through her throat, and decided that she hated gay men.

Okay, she had gotten carried away, just a little bit, and had forgotten to dose him up on time but she had Dean Winchester's precious little fuck toy in hand, so getting a bit excited over that was totally understandable. She hadn't noticed the silver on his bracelet, that was her fault, she should have made sure, but that he'd managed to get that silver into her one weak spot? That wasn't fair, she called bullshit on that one.

The wound in her leg was ripped open again and she still felt the burn of the silver but that wasn't her biggest problem at the moment. There was a goddamn piece of glass stuck in her throat and she couldn't move to get it out.

She heard footsteps coming near and then he stood over her. Nick studied her face, her real face, the ugly one with the scars and the deformations, and for a second she thought he would kill her. But then he just swayed a little bit before he turned and then he left.

She wanted to yell after him but the only sound coming out of her mouth was a wet gargle and hot pain shot through her neck like her head was about to fall off. After the pain eased off a bit the footsteps had disappeared and she was alone.

_Move_, she encouraged herself. _You gotta move._

Because Dean Winchester's little fuck toy just walked out of the door and the first thing he would do was to call his boyfriend. And than Ishtar had the next hunter on her ass. She needed to move. Now.

Her fingers closed around the glass, finding a good hold, and ripped it out. It came free with a wet sound and fresh blood filled the back of her throat.

_Just a minute_, her hand fell lifeless to her side. _Just a minute._

She could already feel the wound closing. She had fed, not as much as she would have liked but it had to do, and it was glass and not silver so healing wouldn't be a problem.

Footsteps came near again and for a second she thought Nick was back to finish what he'd begun. Did he know how to kill her? Probably, he was fucking a hunter, no make that two, after all.

But the steps were too heavy for little fuck toy Nicky. They stopped in the door and deep voice said: "What the hell?"

Ishtar froze in shock. It was him. Dean Winchester. He was back to finish what he'd started years ago. Panic raised in her and she fought air in rapid gulps around the blood still pooling in her throat. Close to hyperventilating she screwed her eyes shut and then the footsteps came closer, glass crunching under the shoes.

Suddenly very aware of the fact that she lay helpless and naked in her own blood, Ishtar craned her neck to at least see the man who would kill her.

It wasn't Dean Winchester.

"Oh god." The man kneeling next to her was older and a cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth and inwardly Ishtar cringed. Why did people do that to themselves? Dimming and tainting their life force like that? They tasted so bitter like that. Ishtar made a face but then forced her features into a smile.

He had reached for her, probably in search for a life sign but stumbled backwards when she moved. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him closer.

"Come here and kiss me_."_

A few minutes later Ishtar stood in the bathroom and washed the worst of the blood off. She added bloody towels to the pile already on the floor and then gathered her things.

"You saw them kissing this morning, didn't you?" She asked her new best friend who had tucked himself back in the meantime and stood now in the middle of the room waiting for her orders.

"That big, black car." He nodded with his cigarette hanging dangerously close to falling from his lips. "That little fucker Nick and another man, couldn't really see his face."

Ishtar stepped closer and whispered in his ear.

_You should call the police, I think this Nick guy has killed his boyfriend. You heard the fight. It got out of control, poor little thing. Don't mention me, I've never been here. I'm your little secret. You can keep as secret, can't you?_

"Yes." He listened intensely, taking in every word.

_Good, I know I can count on you. But if you see that other man or that car again, I have a message for him. Tell him: "I broke your toy, Dean Winchester. Now we're even." Can you do that?_

"Yes."

"Good boy." She patted his cheek and then she hurried to get out of the apartment. It was only a matter of time until Nick would be back with his boyfriends and she preferred to be long gone by then.

Ishtar hitched a ride and didn't care about the direction. Away was all she cared about.

Two days later she had a bag of clothes and some money in her pocket and she hadn't killed anyone for that. With two hunters on her ass, three if she counted Sam Winchester who now apparently never left his brother's side or his bed for that matter, Ishtar was careful.

She only dosed men up with enough of her venom to make them willing to help her but they wouldn't feel more than hung-over when it wore off. Those men tucked at her mind for a day at the most before their presence faded away but she could still feel that Ethan guy, apparently he had survived, and for sure she felt Dean's little fuck toy. She smiled in grim satisfaction knowing that those two still suffered because of her. She didn't really care about Ethan but Nick, yeah, that was fun. Her mark on Ethan was fading slowly, he would be just a distant memory in a day or two, but she had imprinted herself on Nick quite deeply, him she would sense for days.

"Need a ride, Missy?"

Ishtar was at a truck stop where her last ride had dropped her off, after buying her a sandwich and a coffee, and now she was looking for another trucker to take her with him. The man who approached her didn't look like a creep and his smile reached his eyes and he smelled good for a change.

"Sure." She returned his smile and he even carried her bag like a real gentleman.

"I'm Paul, by the way."

He eased the truck back on the highway. For the next hour Ishtar listened to him talking about his wife and two kids, his oldest was in college now, and how he struggled to make enough money for them to get by. He had a warm voice and an enjoyable way to tell his stories so Ishtar just relaxed into her seat and listened to him.

"You know." Paul's tone changed and she zoomed in on him, not quite preying on him but focused. "Hitchhiking is dangerous."

"Please." Ishtar rolled her eyes, was he really going to lecture her about the Stranger Danger crap? She could give him a lesson about that. "I'm a big girl."

"And some psychos out there are big men, just saying." He countered and nodded towards the bag between her feet. "Hope you have some pepper spray or something in there."

"I can take care of myself." And apparently he got the hint and dropped that topic.

"Where are you heading?" He asked instead.

As far away from any hunter as possible, would be the honest answer. Ishtar wasn't even sure where she was right now and she didn't actually care.

"Don't know. Away." She shifted in her seat and looked out of the window. "Just away."

"You're running away from something?" He guessed, leaving her an opening to start talking. She stared out of the window, feeling the growing distance between herself and her marked prey.

"Look, it's none of my business." Paul sounded reasonable. "But from my experience I can tell you that you can only run away for that long. Sooner or later whatever it is will catch up on you. And it tends to bite you in the ass."

Ishtar watched the trees passing by. Run and hide, that's what she did. That's what she had done when Dean Winchester had rammed his silver knife in her face, when he'd cut through skin and flesh and bone. He'd nearly killed her, in fact he'd left her for dead, but she had survived, barely. Instead of hunting him down and killing him while he had been vulnerable, while he'd been suffering from her venom slowly leaving his system, she ran.

"I'm not exactly a fighter." She said. Her strength was the seduction, the subtle way, not the confrontation. She had claws yes, however, they were a last defense at best. Face to face with a hunter? She would never stand a chance.

"But running isn't the solution either." Paul continued. "It's just delaying the unavoidable."

"You got that from a fortune cookie?" Ishtar snorted. For him it was easy. In the harsh light of the day it was clear. She was a monster and if a hunter picked up her trail it came down to run or die.

"I'm just saying." Paul said, ignoring her last comment. "Whatever it is you're running from, maybe you should stop running for a moment and start thinking about a solution."

"Yeah, I might." She looked out of the window again and after a few minutes she pretended to fall asleep.

They parted at another truck stop. Ishtar watched his truck until it disappeared in the distance and then headed for the restroom.

She splashed cold water in her face and just stood there for a moment, fingers clenched around the porcelain rim of the sink and with her head bowed. When she looked up to meet her own eyes in the mirror, it was her real face staring back at her. She hadn't looked at it for years. Not since it had happened. It was worse than she remembered. She had traced the lines of the scars many times but she'd never really looked at herself again after … just after.

The scars were one thing but the knife had damaged the bone as well. A normal wound and it would have healed without leaving a mark. A wound caused by a silver knife? The doctors had tried their best but even they had limits. And Ishtar had to leave the hospital before they could notice her strange healing abilities. They'd saved her right eye, though. It sat lower than her left one now.

"Quasimodo." She spat at herself. Dean Winchester had done this. And what had he lost in return? His little fuck toy was still walking and talking and breathing, though their connection she could feel him fucking breathing. Oh, Dean had gone through a rough time while recovering from her venom and so was is toy but that wasn't permanent. Nothing compared to her own suffering. They both were still out there, they were still pretty.

Ishtar glared at her reflection and the porcelain cracked under her claws. Time to stop running, time to start fighting.

"We are not even."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick hung on to the phone like it was a life-line. First he spoke with Dean and was then handed over to Sam while Dean was driving but he still heard Dean's encouraging words out of the distance from time to time.

Nick didn't say much. He was tired and his body ached and he just wanted to get somewhere warm and save and sleep for a week. He lost track of time but every time Sam asked, he confirmed that he was still there, still awake, still waiting for them. However, it got harder by the minute and in the end he must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden, Dean was there.

Forgetting everything else he flung himself at Dean.

"Dean, you came."

"Of course, we came." He rubbed his back and hushed comforting words into his ear. Sam was there, too, and new tears welled in Nick's eyes.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked. When Nick's legs buckled under him and he whimpered in pain they instantly were at his sides, holding him close.

That was when Nick saw the man who was with Sam and Dean. At first he saw him just long enough to notice that the worn ball cap didn't go well with the suit he was wearing. Then he sat in the passenger seat of Dean's car like he belonged there and Nick just clung tighter to Dean.

"Motel or hospital?" Sam glanced at them through the mirror. "Dean, hospital?"

But that was the last thing Nick wanted. They would ask questions in the hospital. Questions he didn't want to answer to strangers. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell Sam and Dean.

"No hospital. Please." He answered before Dean could. They respected his wish without questions and Nick breathed in relief. Then Dean asked what had happened and Nick glanced at the stranger who openly sized him up.

He introduced himself as Bobby, a friend of Sam and Dean, and he was probably the one they had wanted to meet earlier but that didn't make him less a stranger. Pondering over that stranger kept Nick's mind busy and before he knew it Sam had parked the car in front of their motel and went to get them a room.

"We can talk inside." Sam said before he left the car. It sounded like a threat. Nick didn't want to talk about anything. He just wanted to forget. He wanted to sleep it off and never think about it ever again.

Somehow he ended up with Dean in the room alone.

"Two beds?" Nick asked when Dean helped him to sit down on one. Moving around had stirred up the pain in his lower regions.

"Bobby doesn't know." Dean knelt between Nick's legs. "Nick, can you tell me what happened?"

He fell forward, clinging to Dean again, who had to fight for his balance with his hands full of Nick.

"You can tell me. I'm here." Dean soothed him. "Something happened with a customer?"

Nick shook his head, face buried at Dean's neck.

"There was this woman." He reluctantly started, hiccuping with tears again. "She killed Aiden."

Dean's hands rubbed circles on his back but then he hit a tender spot and Nick hissed in pain.

"Nick, are you hurt?" Dean was already lifting his shirt, all gentle movements but Nick stiffened under his touch. "It's okay, I'm here. Just a quick look, I'm not going to touch you."

Nick nodded again and Dean glanced at his lower back where she had held him down while she … he didn't want to go there.

"Nick, what happened?" Dean sat next to him and when he smoothed the shirt back down, Nick breathed easier.

"She …" He started but he couldn't say it. How could he put something like this in words?

"Shh." Dean made, holding him in his arms and rocking him like he was a child. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But can you tell me about her? What did she look like?"

"Her eyes glowed green." Nick answered because that was a safe answer, insane maybe but safe. The second he'd said it he realized how insane it really sounded and sure enough, Dean's face hardened.

"Nick, could you wait here for a second?" Dean retreated from him and Nick let him go. "I have to tell Sam something but I'll be back in a second. Okay? I'll be right outside the door."

"Okay." Nick whispered. Dean slipped outside and Nick waited for the sound of his car coming to life. He was dirty now, a broken little toy, and he was talking nonsense. Of course Dean would want to get way from him.

To his surprise Dean came back in a few seconds later.

"Sam and Bobby are going to check your place. See what happened there." Dean informed him and sat down next to him on the bed. Nick snuggled closer, breathing in his scent. When Dean slung his arm around his shoulder Nick tensed for a second but then relaxed into the touch. This was Dean. Not her.

"You said you saw her eyes glowing." Dean started.

"Must have been a trick of the light." Nick tried to downplay it but Dean shook his head.

"Or not. There are some weird things out there. You're not crazy." His grip around Nick's shoulder tightened. "If they did glow, I think I know what happened to you. Did she kiss you?"

Nick swallowed against the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell Dean. If he told him, then Dean would know. Dean would know, how broken and sick he was. That he hadn't said _no_ even if he'd wanted to. That he'd said _please_ and that he'd begged for it.

"Nick, did she kiss you?" Dean repeated his question, still in a low voice, still gentle.

Nick nodded into his shoulder.

"She kissed you and then you wanted her."

"I didn't …" But he couldn't finish the sentence. Because Dean was right, he had wanted her.

"I know you didn't." Dean reassured him and he sounded like he really knew. "You didn't want it but suddenly you needed it, right?"

Another nod.

"It happened to me once, too." Dean admitted. "I know what it's like, what it feels like."

"She said she knows you." He whispered.

"She what?"

Nick flinched under the sudden outburst. Immediately Dean lowered his voice again.

"Look, I met one of those bitches once." He growled and suddenly Nick thought about the morning an eternity ago. Had that really been this morning when he'd given Dean a blowjob to calm down? "And I killed her. Or I thought I did."

"She knew your name." Nick continued, glad that the topic had switched from him to Dean. "And she asked about your brother. Sam."

"That bitch." Dean shifted a little bit, his arm dropped from Nick's shoulder and suddenly there was too much space between them. "I'm sorry, we should have told you. It's okay if you …"

"Please." Nick couldn't help the word escaping his lips and he hated how needy he sounded, just like … then. He reached for Dean. "I don't care if you're brothers or whatever, just, please, don't leave me."

"I'm here." The arm was back around his shoulder. "Not leaving."

They sat in silence for a moment before Dean cleared his throat.

"She's left some marks on your back, we should do something about that. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Nick didn't answer.

"Nick?" Dean sighed. "Look man, I don't know the details or how you managed to get way from her, which by itself is pretty awesome by the way, but I know what those bitches usually do. I just need to make sure you don't have any other injuries."

It was oddly comforting that Dean already knew, or thought he knew, because then Nick didn't have to talk about it. Dean was right with the injuries part, though.

"I think she didn't like my bracelet." He held it up for Dean to see.

"You got her with the silver." Dean's eyes went wide with what Nick hoped was pride. "That's my boy."

But there was still an unanswered question in the room.

"Chopsticks." Nick whispered, kneading his hands in his lap. Dean didn't say anything, just hold him tight and waited for an explanation. "She … ehm … used chopsticks." Nick continued when Dean didn't seem to get it. "But I think it stopped bleeding."

He added the last part as an afterthought because the last thing he wanted was for Dean to check him for injuries _there_. The thought of getting it checked out in a hospital was worse but not by much.

"Nick." His voice trembled and tears fell openly from Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment and the tension melted out of Nick enough for him to relax into his side again. He was so tired.

"Think you can manage a shower?"

Oh god, a shower sounded awesome, her scent still lingered on his skin, in his clothes, and he wanted nothing more than to scrub every memory of her off his skin. But a shower meant moving and Nick wasn't sure if he was up for that.

"Okay, let's do this." Dean stood up and urged him up with him.

They had showered together, all three of them, many times before but the thought alone of Dean helping him now brought the panic back.

Nick fought against Dean's hold and tumbled backwards on the bed.

"No, please. No." His breath hitched and everything disappeared in a fog of panic. He fought blindly, tried to get away.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean hushed him but didn't touch him. "Okay. This is the plan. I help you over to the bathroom and you do the rest alone. When you're done, you holler and I help you back and take care of your injuries. By then Sam should be back and you can have some of my clean clothes. Is that okay?" He nearly pleaded. "Can you do that?"

Nick wasn't so sure about the injury part or if he could stand long enough to take a shower on his own but he gave Dean a nod.

The shower sucked the last bit of energy he'd left out of him but it felt awesome. Leaning heavily on Dean he made his way back to the bed, his hand an iron fist holding a towel around his waist. He'd never felt so naked, so vulnerable in his life.

"Lay down on your stomach." Dean directed him to the bed where he took care of the marks on Nick's back. Nick clawed into the sheets and bit his lip to hold back the whimpers. Dean's fingers were gentle on him and Nick knew he could trust Dean but still. He lay stiff as a board and just prayed for it to be over.

"Nothing too bad." Dean reassured him while he put the last band-aid on a small cut. His hand rested on the low of Nick's back, just above the towel. "Nick, I have to have a look, you know that, right?"

Nick knew that. At least they had to find out if this was hospital worthy or not. He still didn't like it.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and hold his breath until it was over.

Dean's touch had never before felt so clinical. He talked him through every step but Nick still flinched when Dean put ointment on his most private part.

"You are a bit torn." Dean threw the blanket over him and Nick let out a breath. "But it doesn't look too bad."

Dean left to wash his hands which was enough to raise Nick's panic again. Which was ridiculous, he knew that, however, as soon as Dean was out of his line of sight, cold fear stole his breath.

"Nick, breathe." Dean was at his side in a heartbeat. "It's okay, I'm here."

With Dean's hand warm and comforting between his shoulder blades Nick drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick came out of his dead-like sleep flailing. For a second he didn't know where he was or who the person touching his shoulder was, he only knew that he had to get away.

"Nick, it's me." Dean stepped back, giving him time and space to come around. Confused Nick looked around the motel room and found Dean right next to him and Sam standing at the door, a bundle of clothes in his hands and a sad expression on his face.

_Feeling sorry for poor little Nicky_, Nick thought bitterly.

"I got you some clothes." Sam awkwardly put the bundle down on the spare bed and then had no idea what to do with his hands. "I'll wait outside, then."

Nick breathed in relief when the door fell shut behind him and at the same time he felt guilty but he was still too tired to figure out his emotions.

"I know you're tired like hell." Dean sat on the edge of Nick's bed and unconsciously Nick reached out to touch his knee. "But we have to talk and we're on a tight schedule."

Nick tried to draw his hand back but Dean caught it and hold it on his knee.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." With that Dean took away Nick's biggest fear. "I'll do the talking. There are some things you need to know and I think we'll both feel more comfortable if you're dressed for this." Dean tried a smile and retreated to the bathroom to give Nick some privacy. It felt wrong, they used to run around each other naked all day, to feel that uncomfortable around the man he loved and he loved Dean even more for doing all this for him.

"Okay, this might sound crazy but hear me out, please." Dean started. They sat on the bed again, shoulder to shoulder.

"Crazier than glowing eyes?"

"Maybe." Dean took a deep breath. "The woman who attacked you isn't human. She's a succubus."

"You're right that sounds crazy." Nick said but was willing to listen.

"They have venom in their saliva." Dean continued. "Basically, they kiss a man and he becomes theirs, willing and all horny for them."

That sounded familiar.

"They feed off a man's life force. These succubitches make you come over and over again and suck your energy right through your dick." Dean swallowed thickly, caught in memories. Forgetting his own nightmares for a second Nick drew him close and brushed a kiss on his lips. Just a chaste little gesture of comfort.

"It's over now." He mumbled in Dean's ear, not sure if he meant Dean or himself.

"It's not." Dean blinked against tears and at his side Nick froze. "The venom they use, it's not only for making you horny. They can feed off a man for weeks and it's the venom that binds them to the succubus. If you don't get your fix on time, it get's nasty."

Nick wanted to tell him that he was crazy but this explained a few things. And he knew Dean, trusted him completely. Dean would never fuck with him like this, hurting him farther after what had happened to him. No way.

"Am I going to die?"

"No!" Dean drew him closer into his arms and Nick fell willingly into the hug. "But you'll wish you would."

Dean told him what to expect. Nick didn't want to believe him but he did.

"I'll be with you all the time." Dean promised. "Bobby offered his place, you can ride it out there more comfortably."

Which Nick translated to _You can scream our head off without anybody hearing_.

"But it's a few hours ride and we don't have much time until the venom kicks in." Dean stood up and hold his hand out. "You're strong, you can do this."

Nick wasn't so sure about that but he took Dean's hand.

"Is Sam coming with us?" It didn't feel right with only Dean around.

"No, he and Bobby will stay here and search for that succubus." Dean hesitated. "Nick, I know this is really bad timing but Bobby … he's like a father to Sam and me."

"You don't want him to find out about us." Nick guessed. He understood. He had never known them as anything but lovers, them also being brothers was just another piece of information, interesting but not important. They were consenting adults, so why not? But to somebody who had seen them growing up as brothers? That was a totally different thing.

Now Dean grinned sheepishly.

"He already found some things out and apparently my little brother just dragged me out of the closet. As far as it concerns Bobby it's a me and you only thing. Could you do that?" Dean looked at him like a condemned man waiting for the ax to fall. And still, Nick knew even if he dropped this bomb to that Bobby guy, Dean would be there for him. Dean wouldn't leave him. And Sam too.

"Okay." Nick tightened his grip around Dean's hand and together they stepped outside to face Sam and Bobby.

"I got my stuff out of the trunk, Dean." Sam informed him. "You two better get going before …" He trailed off. This wasn't something like getting home before rush hour.

Sam hesitated for a second but then he had Nick in a bear hug and whispered "I love you." only for Nick to hear.

"Me too." Nick mumbled into his chest.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a few words with Bobby trying really hard to not stare at Nick and then they were in the car and on the road. Nick watched Sam and Bobby through the mirror and only then it dawned to him that they both stayed back to find _her_. Which meant they knew about her, which meant they knew what she'd done to him.

Nick could deal with Sam knowing, barely, but a stranger? Oh god.

"Nick, you okay?" Panic pitched Dean's voice and Nick forced his breathing down to something almost normal.

"I'm good." It was a lie, they both knew that, but they went with it. Dean steered one-handed, his other hand never leaving Nick's knee and Nick placed his hand on top, needing the contact.

"I've never been the holding hands type." He laughed a humorless laugh, it sounded hollow in his ears.

"Me neither." Dean entwined their fingers. "You can sleep if you want."

Nick let his head fall against the window. He was tired and sore and every little bump in the road reminded him of his injuries, but his eyes stayed open, watching the landscape passing by without really seeing it.

Dean stopped for food. They ate in the car and parked only long enough for Dean to inhale his burger which he forced down with grim determination.

On the road again Nick chewed on some fries and hadn't touched his burger at all.

"You need to eat something." Dean reminded him. "You've lost a lot of energy."

Nick knew that. Beside what she'd done to him, he'd upchucked his breakfast which left their anniversary steak as his last meal. That had been nearly twenty-four hours ago. And if Dean was right, and Nick believed him, then he would need as much energy as he could master to go through what the venom would do to him. But knowing that didn't change the fact that the fries tasted like Styrofoam and the few he had forced down lay in his stomach like rocks. He threw his nearly untouched food in the back seat.

"Could you turn the heating down?" Nick wiped beats of sweat from his brow.

Dean threw him a look but turned it down.

"Is it starting?" Nick asked.

"We still have time." Dean reassured him but put his foot down on the accelerator.

Nick rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He counted trees and didn't think about her. Didn't think about how good she'd felt around him, how right it had felt to hold her in his arms, how perfectly they had fit together. And for sure he didn't wonder where she was right now.

He readjusted himself in his pants, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. Of course he noticed.

"You still good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." And he was. Kind of. Okay, he had a hard-on and his body felt too warm and he was sweating but mostly he was fine.

He wasn't fine anymore five minutes later. By then he was openly palming himself through his pants, beyond caring if Dean noticed or not.

Dean stopped the car.

"Take it out." Dean turned in his seat, facing Nick. "It takes the edge off if you come. At least for a little while."

Nick had never been shy around Dean but now he hesitated.

"Nick, please." Dean squeezed his hand.

With burning cheeks Nick opened his fly and his dick sprung free. He felt Dean's eyes on him when he wrapped his hand around himself and started stroking. It felt good.

A moan escaped his lips and he picked up the pace, fisting his cock as if his life depended on it. A few strokes and he was close. Chasing after his orgasm Nick twisted his wrist in the upstroke just so but this time it didn't do the trick. It was good but it was not enough.

"Let me help you." Dean said which startled Nick. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone.

Nick let go of his arching cock and whined at the loss because not enough was better than nothing but then Dean's hand closed around him and made it all better.

Seconds later he came all over Dean's hand and a distant part of his brain wondered how his body had produced that much sperm in the short time since … her.

They didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

Dean wiped his hand with a tissue and then they were moving again. Nick sat sagged down in his seat, seeing more sky than anything else through the windshield, and pondered if he should bother with tucking himself back in or not. He already could go for a second round.

"How do your feel?" Dean asked.

"Horny." He did tuck himself back in, hard and aching but bearable for now, because he had enough sense left to realize that they were still on an open road. The way Dean drove it wasn't unlikely to get pulled over and things were complicated enough already.

Nick took a deep breath. He smelled sweat and sex but more prominent he smelled Dean.

"How long?"

"Half an hour."

"We might have to do this again before we're there." Nick said in a low voice, hating how his cock pressed against the zipper, how his mind wandered back to her.

New tears welled in his eyes. "This is not fair."

"No, it isn't." Dean took his hand again. "You're scared, I know that, but that's okay. It's going to be okay."

"You don't understand." Nick sniffed not sure if he understood. "What she did … and now this … I can't …"

Dean didn't say anything for a long moment before he let out a shaky breath.

"When she had me." Dean finally said and the words didn't come easy. "She took control. She was in charge and I was happy with that, I _wanted_ her to tell me what to do, how to please her." He swallowed and blinked rapidly. "It was more luck than anything that I got her with my knife but all of a sudden I was in control again. I not her. And then the venom took it away again." Dean's voice broke.

That sounded way too familiar, it was like Dean was telling Nick's story and not his own and oddly enough Nick drew comfort out of that. Dean had been in the same situation. Dean knew, Dean understood. And Dean had lived through it.

"You'll be there with me, right?" Nick asked while his hand that wasn't holding Dean sneaked back to his groin.

"All the way."


	15. Chapter 15

_Why didn't he tell me?_ That was the question circling in Bobby's mind on the short drive back to the motel. Back to Dean and his boyfriend.

Sam wouldn't give him an answer to that one, he didn't even try, and the answers Bobby came up with on his own … were unsettling.

_Because he doesn't trust you_, was the most obvious one. Was Dean afraid of how Bobby might react?

All Bobby ever wanted was for them to be happy. Sam had found his Jess and as horrible as it had ended Bobby was glad that Sam had found her, that Sam had been happy with her even if it had been only for a short time.

For Dean Bobby had always hoped that he would get past that skirt chasing one night stand phase and would find someone special. Living a hunter's life that wasn't likely, Bobby knew that, but he could still hope, right? Apparently Dean had found his someone special a year ago, though.

Okay, Bobby had to admit that it was a surprise that this someone was a man. As far as he knew Dean had never shown any interest in somebody without lady parts but if he was honest, he only got glimpses of the boys' lives. Sad but true.

Glancing at Sam he wondered for how long he'd know about his brother's interest in men.

"You know he could have told me."

"It's not that easy." Sam kept his eyes on the traffic, avoiding to meet Bobby's.

"Just in case you haven't figured it out yourself by now." Bobby sighed. "It's okay. I'm happy he has somebody and I don't care if it's a man or a woman as long as Dean is happy."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam gave him a smile which Bobby couldn't quite make sense of.

"At least Nick has Dean to help him through this." Bobby continued. "You know he's most likely poisoned by the succubus' venom."

"I know." Sam's face was unreadable. They reached the motel and Sam hadn't even shut the engine down when Dean came out of the door.

"How is he?" Was Sam's first question.

"Sleeping." Dean leaned against the car as if he needed something to hold him upright.

"Sammy, I screwed up."

Sam reached for his brother but let his hand drop back to his side when Bobby came around the car.

Dean straightened like a soldier ready to rapport and not for the first Bobby wished John was still alive so he could kick his ass.

"I thought I killed her but apparently she's still around." Dean rubbed his mouth. "And she took it out on Nick."

"I know." Sam sneaked a little closer, comforting his brother by just being there. "She left you a message. That now you're even."

"Dammit." He slammed his fist on the roof of his car with a lout bang. "I should have made sure."

"Cut it, boy." Bobby stepped in. "She had you in her claws for a while before you got the drop on her. You were high on her poison and you still got her good enough to think she was gone for good. This is not your fault, Dean." It had to be said but Bobby was pretty sure that Dean would beat himself up over this anyway. "The clock's ticking, I'd say you get your boyfriend over to my place before it gets bad."

"My what?" Dean flinched back as if Bobby had slapped him in the face. "Sam?"

"Dude, I had to tell him something." Sam hold his hands up in defense. "The landlord saw you and Nick this morning."

"Nick was right, he is a douchebag." Dean scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but Bobby.

"Congrats to your anniversary, by the way." Bobby said and he could only hope that Dean got the message behind his rough tone. "And for sure you owe me an explanation for why you didn't feel like you could tell me."

"Bobby, I …" Dean started but Bobby cut him off.

"But for now let's focus on Nick." He continued. "You know what he's been through and what's coming. Get him over to my place, it's safe and comfortable there."

Both Winchesters stared at him in awe.

"What?" Bobby adjusted his cap. "You thought I'd kick you out or something? You should know me better than that."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean's voice was thick with emotions.

The brothers exchanged one of their looks and this one seemed to be a let's-roll-with-it-one. A minute later they had a plan. Dean would take Nick to Bobby's while Sam and Bobby stayed back to find the succubus. It was more to give Dean and Nick some privacy than anything else, they all knew that, but nobody pointed it out.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered under his breath when he watched Sam with a bundle of clothes for Nick following Dean inside. Sam was back outside almost immediately and went straight for the trunk to get his own stuff.

When Dean and Nick came out not long after that, Bobby tried to not stare at him. Sure, he was curious to find out more about the man Dean had been with for a year now but this was also the man who had been raped by a supernatural monster only hours ago. Nick moved like he was in pain and he stayed close to Dean, avoiding Bobby completely, but seemed to be comfortable with the crushing bear hug Sam gave him.

"Drive fast, Dean." Bobby patted his shoulder. "You can stay at my place as long as you want. My door is always open for you, you know that. And for Nick, too."

Dean didn't say anything but he didn't have to, it was all there in his eyes. He nodded and then hurried to get on the road.

Bobby and Sam waited until they were out of sight before they turned and headed inside.

"Which bed do you want?" Bobby asked because he didn't know what else to say. Sam dropped his bag on the one in the back, the one Nick had obviously napped in, and so that was settled.

"We should talk to the police, find out what the official version of this is." Sam said and started rummaging in his bag. "See if they have any leads."

"Sam, stop it." Bobby had to raise his voice to get through to Sam. "It's getting late. We should find something to eat, get some sleep and talk to the police first thing in the morning."

Sam stared at him, jaw twitching and a haunted look in his eyes but then he gave in.

"You're right." He threw his suit pants back in his bag and collapsed next to it on the bed. "It's just …"

Bobby sat down on his own bed. "I know."

The look Sam gave him clearly said that Sam didn't think Bobby knew shit but Bobby chose to ignore it.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Bobby asked instead. "Your choice, I'm buying."

Sam hit the shower while they waited for the pizza, more to avoid him than anything else, Bobby guessed. However, that gave Bobby some time to clear his head as well.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, most of them he should probably direct at Dean and not Sam, but Sam was here and they had an evening to kill and everything that helped to take their minds off what Nick was enduring was welcomed.

Usually how they had met the first time was a good opener but given Nick's profession, Bobby doubted he should start with that.

Dean had never been as guarded about his sex life as he was about other things, so Bobby knew a few things. For example that Dean wasn't a stranger to prostitutes but that most of the time he didn't have or want to rely on that option if he was in the mood for sex. He liked the hunt.

And at the same time Dean had managed to leave out such a huge part about himself. Hell, yesterday Bobby would have laughed at anybody suggesting Dean was anything but straight as a stick.

"This Nick." Bobby started when they sat down with their pizza. "What's he like?"

Sam took his time to chew thoroughly before he answered.

"He's great." He chose his words carefully. "He has humor, he's loyal and caring. He's good for Dean. For us."

"You like him?" Of course he did. Bobby hadn't seen much interaction between those two but what he'd seen was enough. The way Sam had tried to shield the truth from Bobby spoke for itself.

"Yeah, I do." Sam answered with a wistful smile and that told Bobby more than words could ever bring across. The brothers rarely split up so Sam had most likely been with Dean every time he came here to visit his boyfriend. Bobby could easily picture all three of them having dinner or hanging out at a bar, Dean wouldn't cut his brother out just because he was with someone. Dean liked his family around which brought Bobby back to the question why Dean hadn't told him. Bobby considered himself family but maybe Dean didn't?

They ate in silence for a while and then they sat back with a healthy shot of Bobby's Jack Daniels. They needed it.

"You're really okay with this?" Sam had a question of his own. He tried to sound casual but failed miserably.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bobby wracked his brain if he'd ever said or did something that could have led them to the conclusion that he was against this kind of relationship.

Hunters lived a short and lonely life, they should consider love as a rare gift no matter if it came from a man or a woman.

Bobby chased the thought of Karen that was suddenly in his mind away with the rest of his drink.

"Don't know." Sam put his glass on the table and leaned back with a sigh. "Dean tries hard to keep his womanizer image intact, this must be quite a surprise for you."

"Believe me, it is." Bobby poured them a second shot.

"And you know what Nick does for a living." Sam added.

Yeah, that was another point. Bobby hmmed and nipped at his drink.

"Is Dean okay with that?" Because that was the important point here. He thought about all the women Dean had bragged about over the last year, trying to remember if Dean had actually mentioned more than flirting. He didn't think so. Bobby could imagine a lot of things but if Dean was going steady with someone, he couldn't picture him keeping up his one night stand routine at the side. Not Dean.

Nick on the other hand had apparently kept _working. _But he had to live from something, Bobby got that.

"It's not that he didn't know from the beginning." Sam confirmed Bobby's suspicion. So it had started with Dean paying. "Dean knows the difference between love and sex."

"Did Nick know about what Dean does?"

"Not until today."

They finished their drinks and turned on the TV because neither of them was ready for bed just yet. Judging by the way Sam kept glancing at his phone Bobby wasn't the only one wondering how Nick was doing.

Not good, was the most likely answer to that one but there was nothing they could do.

All they could do was to get some sleep and to find that succubus bitch in the morning.

They stayed up late that night, watching TV without really watching it. When they finally settled in for the night Bobby stared into the darkness for a long time, thoughts running through his head, keeping him awake. He tried to keep the images of what Dean and Nick were probably doing right now out of his mind and at the same time he felt sorry for what the young man had to suffer through. At least he had Dean to help him.

Sam's breathing didn't sound like he was sleeping either.


End file.
